Wammy House Demon
by JustAnotherForgottenSecret
Summary: Meet the newest addition in the Wammy Household; Cynder Kaideth. She's dark, mysterious, and in a league of her own. If that wasn't enough to draw in the infamous Beyond Birthday to her life, all of her secrets sure are. A BBxOCxL fanfic: so expect a lot of cursing, dark and perverted humor, violence, sexual themes and BB being BB.
1. The Start of It All

Me: "Go!" *pushes*

BB: *growls* "Why? I could just kill you right now, that'll be even more fun."

Me: "If you don't, I'll take all of your jam!"

BB: *sighs* "She doesn't own Death Note, or me, beyond birthday."

Me: "Good boy, B!"

BB: "I'm not your damn dog. Just get on with the story."

Me: *sticks tongue out* "You're no fun."

•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•

Whammy House Demon Chapter 1~

I watched the dark, gloomy scenery whip by, as I fingered my cross hanging around my neck, wincing slightly from the burning sensation from it's touch. The limo I was in sped down the street off to who-knows-where, some orphanage, I think. _'Cause that's what I need, to be in a house full of kids when I have a... problem with people_.' I thought angrily to myself. The streets were vacant with the exception of a few people with umbrellas walking to God only knows where. It's midnight, and raining. Hard. Where could they be going? I craned my neck to get a glimpse of the full moon hanging in the sky, following me, taunting me. I sighed and dropped my hands back to my side and tapped my fingers to the beat of the music I was listening to, on one of the many multi-colored suitcases, and bags that filled the back of the car. I ached to be able to stretch my legs and get to walk again, and not to mention, it was rather boring sitting for three hours straight. As if my mental prayers had been answered, the car stopped rather abruptly. I would've flown forward out of my seat if it wasn't for the wall of suitcases in front of me.

The door opened, and a tall, old man with short grey hair held out a hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he helped me out of the car. My mouth went slightly slack at the place I was supposed to be staying at, it had an extremely tall metal gate, and behind that was a stone path that led to a mansion! In the dark it looked like the house was painted a deep shade of purple, with steps at the front door, and lanterns that hung on the door frame that were swaying in the wind. A sign was hammered into the ground that had crude white letters that read, "Whammy House- Orphanage" I closed my mouth and turned back to the car and grabbed the same black bag that I had been mindlessly tapping on before. My hair draped over my eyes, soaking wet, I pushed it out of my eyes, and behind my ear as I went to take out my headphone. The old man lightly grabbed my elbow and turned me to face the orphanage. I heard the car door slam shut moments later.

"What about the rest of my stuff?" I growled, angry that I could not grab what I deemed important,

He answered in a firm, yet kind voice, "I will send somebody to bring you your luggage to your room."

"Speaking of my room... I will have a room to myself, right?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of having to share my room with a _human._

"Yes, yes. We made arrangements." He stated simply.

I nodded and he dragged me up the stone path, to the mansion. He fished out a ring of keys and started fumbling with the lock, the whole time not taking his eyes off me. I dropped my bag and crossed my arms over my chest, staring at him in irritation. I got enough of those looks in public, I don't need them now.

Eventually, he opened the door and we stepped in. As soon as the door shut, a loud squeal filled the silence, "Whammy's home! Whammy's home!"

I flinched; this is where enhanced hearing is a nuisance. Soon, kids made a small circle around us. I was surrounded and bombarded with questions like, "Who are you?" "What's your story?" "Where are you from?" "What's up with your eyes?", I guessed that at the last question my eyes flashed a crimson red, like they do at random times. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep breath, trying to block out everyone's' questions. I thought of my happier days with my dad, when we used to stand on rooftops dropping water balloons filled with our own mix of soup, noodles, corn, and a variety of other things so it looked like they just got barfed on. I felt a hand be placed on my back and turned around to see Wammy; I guess his name is, trying to gently push me forward and out of the crowd.

As we headed up a flight of stairs, he reached in his breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it, "Your room is, 103B." Whammy stated and folded it back up, and placed it back in the pocket. "The former resident was named Linda Eisenrowel, but she has moved rooms to better accommodate your wishes. Now you should have a room all to yourself."

I nodded and smiled. After taking several flights of stairs up, we stopped in front of a large, brown, wooden door, with elegant designs carved into it. I reached out my hand and turned the door handle, to only be greeted with a blast of hot air. I stepped into my room and stood in the door way waiting for Wammy to leave. He stood stock still for a while, watching my reaction. I stared at him the entire time he was staring at me, and eventually, he got the hint. He took off, leisurely walking down the hall and down the stairs. I turned a quick 180 and examined my new place of residence; A small bed was pushed up against the corner of the room, with a mahogany dresser on the opposite wall. By the door was a Narnia-like wardrobe that was completely empty, adjacent to that wall rested a large looming window with the deep rich red curtains drawn. I glanced upwards and noticed a simple, but elegant fan adorned the roof, spinning at a slow, but efficient pace.

I sighed and threw my bag down and flopped on the bed, which was surprisingly soft. I laid there in silence staring at the ceiling, wondering; '_What will cruel life throw my way first_?' Then, as if on cue, a knock came at the door. I stood with a sigh and opened it. The first thing I noticed was crimson red eyes like my own, then the spiky, gravity-defying hair, the guy's height, which was a head taller than me, easy, and the slouched posture. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt, and dark jeans. He was also completely soaked to the bone.

"Here," He thrusted out his arms which had my bags hanging from them.

"Thanks," I held out my arms for him to give them to me, but he ended up just dropping them on the ground. I narrowed my eyes at him, "And thanks, for that too."

I kicked them to the side and waited for him to leave. His eyes seemed to travel to the space above the head and furrowed his brows then brought his gaze back down to mine, "Yeah, yeah."

The red-eyed kid and I had a stare off until he leaned in closer and said, "You're not like the other kids here. You're... different." His breath tickled my cold face, which strangely smelt of strawberries. "I don't know what it is about you that makes you so different, but I intend to find out."

I smirked, making sure my sharpest tooth showed, "Is that supposed to scare me? Intimidate me?" I leaned in closer to him and poked his chest with my finger, my longish silver-coated nails wrinkling his shirt slightly, "I'll let you know, that I've seen things that would make most people go insane. I've done things that would put most people in a mental asylum, or prison, so you expect your words to scare me? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," I whispered the next part, "You're sadly mistaken." I sensed a presence nearby and assumed it was some of the kids that came to watch our little quarrel. I leaned back and said, "It looks like we have an audience."

He stepped back and looked down the hall, and sure enough, a small group was standing

a couple doors away watching us. He growled in a low voice, "What? Don't you have anything better to do then stand around a gossip about two people talking?"

"Oh, my. Somebody sounds sexy when they're pissed. Remind me to get on your bad side more often," I winked and laughed at the kid's startled faces as they tripped over one another, attempting to flee the menacing boy standing in front of me. This guy gave off a dark vibe, that's for sure. He was watching me intently, grinning like a madman.

"I don't scare you?" He asked grinning creepily.

I shook my head, "Not in the slightest."

"Hmm... We'll see about that." His features darkened, "I'll make you have nightmares for the rest of your life."

"Ooh, scary. I think I'll run home and go cry to my mother." I made a fake gasping sound, "Oh, wait! I don't have one!" I started laughing manically, "I killed her!" I felt the familiar buzzing within my skin at my thoughts, and quickly regained my sanity. Even he looked slightly taken aback.

But a smile creeped it's way onto his features anyways, "It looks like I'll have competition now." He

turned and started walking off. But then stopped and turned his head slightly to look at me over his shoulder, "BB."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That's my name, BB." He clarified.

"Oh," I grinned as he walked off. Shutting the door silently, I leaned against the frame and smirked, _'Maybe I'll get to have some fun here after all'_.


	2. Meeting L

_With lots of bloody love,_  
><em>Cynder"<em>

I folded up the letter I wrote and knelt on one knee on the ground. I placed a hand to the ground and closed my eyes. I willed the ground to open and then, I felt the ground shake and rumble. I opened my eyes and gazed at the gash in the ground. Steam arose from the hole, making the room about ten degrees hotter, and cast an eerie red glow. I stood, and smiled at the sight of the damned being held in shackles and moaning in pain from their charred bodies. But, there was one in particular I waved to.

"Hey, John!" I shouted. Even charred, and mutilated, he still had that same evil look about him. John was is an old friend of mine, back when I was still a baby. He died after a sour night at a pub… that was the night he learned not to '_play around_' with the pub owner's girlfriend.

He looked up at me and waved, "What's up, Cynder? It's been over a hundred years since I've seen you last! Literally!" He yelled back.

"A hundred and seventy-two to be exact, but who's counting?" He laughed and was rushed forward by a blob of blue and red fire.

A winged creature made its way towards me, so I stepped back. The second I did so, a black figure shot up from the pit, extending its midnight black smoky wings to full length, the mist from the wings replacing the red in my room to a black. It stretched out a boney hand, patiently waiting. The messenger was wearing a black and red robe that was longer then it was, it's face was covered by the shadow of its hood, and was only a few feet tall.

I turned around and snatched the folded piece of paper off the desk and handed it to it. The reaper-messenger ran its scythe over the letter, and almost immediately, letters were burned into the side of it; _Ezreal Kaideth, _My father's name and, '7th circle', Where he supposedly resides. After the words cooled from a bright red to black, it tucked its wings in and dive-bombed its way out of my room. Soon after, the hole closed. I looked out of my window and seen a lone oak tree in the middle of the yard. Me being especially keen on nighttime activities, I allowed my wings to grow out slightly and floated through the wall. Once I touched ground, I put them away and made my way, to the tree and sat Indian-style, leaning back against the tree, with my eyes closed.

"You're the new orphan, yes?" A whispering voice asked.

I jumped and snapped my eyes open, _'Shit. There's somebody out here_?' I thought, _'I hope he didn't see anything. No, no, he couldn't of, could he? If he did, I'm screwed. Should I_ _just get rid of his right here, and now so he can't expose my secret? No, that would be foolish, they would be able to tell I did it. I mean, less than a week after the new girl arrives and somebody's already dead, they know something's different about me, I can tell, so they'd just tie it back to me._' I was in a battle in my mind between my human side, and inner demon, literally. '_I guess I'll just have to see how this all works out_.' I sighed and said, "Why? Who the hell wants to know?"

"Someone you'll strive to become. I, am L." He answered. I still hadn't looked at him, so now I thought would be a good time.

To my astonishment, he looked exactly like BB. They only way to tell them apart was their eyes; BB's are red-ish gray, and L's are a solid gray, and the clothes; BB wears long-sleeved black shirts with baggy jeans and no shoes, this guy wore long-sleeved white shirts with baggy jeans and no shoes.

"You're not related to BB, are you?" I asked staring at him.

He shook his head, "Back-up? No. He merely strives to be my copy,"

"I take it you're not a fan of him, huh?"

"That's more the other way around." He stared at the patch of dying grass in front of him, "He spends his free time attempting to scare the other residences of the household. He also fancies pranks." He then brought his thumb up to his mouth and nibbled on his thumbnail.

'_Sounds like my kind of guy_,' I smirked to myself.

I heard faint footsteps coming to our right, and looked over towards the house to see BB walking our way, "Speak of the devil" I muttered to myself.

He stood in front of us, looking down between me and L. He slowly lowered himself so that he was crouching in front of me. I glanced at his hands resting on his legs and noticed something gleaming between his fingers. I looked over to L, who was just staring at us. I turned to face BB and almost smacked my head into his, he was leaning over on hands and knees, and had his face right in mine, "Wanna play a game?" He asked in a low voice, it almost sounded like a purr.

I shook my head, "If this is the kind of game where you spike my drink, then leave my body naked for rapists and perverts…. I'll pass."

"Hmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually…" He said, then he brought his right hand up to my throat, then I realized what it was he had, a knife. "… But no. This game is where I see how much I can make you scream."

I chuckled and shook my head, "No, sorry. I'm stronger then I look, and I don't get intimate with people I just met, maybe later." I winked.

His grin quickly disappeared and he moved closer, I could feel the knife slowly digging into my neck, "That's not what I meant." He then mumbled something under his breath, it sounded something like, 'Pervert'. Warm blood trickled down my neck, and then I realized the pressure on my neck was gone, so was his knife. He sat back and examined the knife and then brought it up to his mouth and licked it clean.

'_He has got to be one of us!_' I thought, I put two fingers on the cut and brought up my new blood-stained fingers up to my face, I smirked and acted like I was going to lick my fingers, but at the last second I smeared it on BB's cheek.

Suddenly he lunged forward and placed both arms on the ground on either side of me and leaned his face down close to my ear, "Don't tease me," his voiced lowered tremendously, "I don't like being teased,".

I felt like my face was on fire, but I attempted to keep my cool, "Y-you're not scary," I cleared my throat and quickly added, "all though, I bet this is gonna scar." I lightly touched the healing wound on my neck as he smirked, "But it's not as bad as this one," I stretched out my leg and rolled up my pants leg to show them a scar that ran down the back of my knee to my ankle.

"Abusive mother and step-father, correct?" L asked, sitting closer to me to examine my leg.

I nodded and shot him a confused glance, "Yeah. You knew that how?"

"Personal records. Before Wammy invited you to stay here, we made sure to find out just exactly _who_ you are. However, somethings about you are missing, which I find quite interesting,". He explained and started chewing on his thumbnail with renewed vigor.

"What happened to your dad?" BB asked.

I stayed silent for a minute, formulating a believable lie in mind, "He was murdered,"

"But there was no body, no blood, only a report of a missing person," L chimed in.

My heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. '_Does he know I'm bullshitting this? Was all of this in my records?_' I stared at L, thinking over all of the possibilities in my mind before I settled with, "My mom had the body cremated as soon as the murderer left," I paused and feigned tears,"We... we were in the house at the time it happened. I was 11 at the time. Mom hid in the closet and I was under the bed. I... watched as the man stabbed my father multiple times in the chest. When it was all over we... we..." Attempting to add a little more emotion into my performance, I let sobs rack over my body. They were both silent for several minutes before L got impatient and demanded me to continue with my web of lies. '_Geez, does this guy have any sympathy? Or emotions, for that matter?_' "We came out from hiding and almost immediately, my mother went to have him cremated because she didn't want to have to look at any remembrance of him. That included all of his belongings as well; photos, work, gifts, clothes... it was all burned. Astonishingly, there was no blood on the ground, as it all stayed on my dad."

"She remarried. What happened then?" L quizzed.

"Killed in a car accident." I replied quickly.

None of it was true of course, well, except for my father being murdered. Truth is, I got so fed up with the beatings I killed my mother and step-father. Slit my mom's throat, and tore my step-dad apart, literally.

They just stared at me, "What bad luck." BB said. "Now you're stuck with me." He grinned and traced the knife over his skin.

I noticed L shoot daggers at BB and clench his fist, "That's enough, B. Leave her alone."

BB stood and walked over to L, then crouched in front of him, "And what if I don't?"

I sensed where this was going, and wished I had popcorn. L's foot shot up and hit BB square in the jaw, "That's what."

BB fell backwards on his but and dropped the knife, and rubbed his jaw, "Y'know, that really hurt. But I'll make you hurt more." He growled. His eyes seemed to flash a bright red, but strangely enough, L didn't even seem to notice,

L stood, but only to be pulled back down by BB. I stared laughing so hard, I got tears in my eyes, BB was sprawled out beneath L, him on top, but there faces were right by each others' and their legs were tangled together. I coughed, "Gay." They immediately separated and flushed a dark red.

"That was most unwanted," I heard L mumble.

"It wasn't pleasurable for me either, princess." BB replied directly, holding his knife up.

"Alright, that's enough." I managed to get out, and stood, before laughing again. "Ya don't wanna get your boyfriend angry at you, BB, and besides, if you kill him, who are you gonna spend some '_quality time_' with?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows, "But please, keep your '_interactions_' with each other to a minimum when in public, nobody wants to see two guys getting freaky on a park bench. Well, except for those fan girls that are obsessed with 'Yaoi', but I have yet to come across any of those." I held my gut and started going into a fit of laughter again. I walked back towards the house, waving my hand in the air at the two without turning around.

I walked through the back door, and started up the stairs, when I heard soft moaning coming from one of the doors at the top of the stairs. I groaned and walked up the rest of the stairs and walked in front of the door that had the moaning person inside. I banged my fist on the door and said, "Quiet down, will you? No body wants to hear you moaning this late at night." The moaning stopped and I smiled and continued my trek back to my room.

Once there, I kicked off my shoes, locked my door, changed into some baggy sweat pants, and a shirt two-sizes two big, and jumped into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•

_Wassup my beautiful readers? It's JAFS once more c: If you couldn't tell by my first chapter, I'm going back through this story to revise it into a way more accurate to my wants._

I went through my stats for the first time last night... and just... wow. I had over 1000+ views. Seeing this sparked a new vigor to revise this story and make it better for you guys. I truly am astonished.

_I just want to say thank you to every single one of you. I couldn't of gotten that far without you.(:_

_~JAFS signing off_


	3. Competitions, Anger and Jealousy, Oh My!

_"Daddy!" I screamed, tears falling freely from my eyes as I watched him erupt into flames. I stood in the door way of mom and dad's bedroom door, observing him whle he was standing in front of the bed, not moving, just watching me._

_"Cynder." He said smiling sadly, "Come 'ere, Cynder." He knelt down on one knee, and made the, 'come here' motion with his index finger. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing silently into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You know I love you to death, right?" I only nodded, not being able to form any words, "Well, I-i've got to leave and you'll be here with mommy-"_

_"No, no, no. I want you here. With me. Where are you going?"_

_"I'll be at a place you'll learn about very soon," He pulled away and looked at me dead in the eye, "But, I'll be able to visit you, probably." I cried harder and clung onto him more tightly. "I love you, Cynder. I love you. I love you and don't_ ever _forget that."_

_I felt like my heart was being squeezed by someone's unrelenting fist, "What did I do? Why are you leaving?"_

_"You didn't do anything, Cyndy. Don't ever think that I'm leaving because of you; I'm leaving 'cause I have to, not because I want to." He clung onto me tighter whispering, _I love you's_ over and over again._

_I felt my grip loosen and I opened my eyes only to see black smoke in the air where he once was, and golden dust where he was kneeling. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands. The door swung open behind me, slamming on the wall. "Alright, you little shit." My mom's voice filled my ears from behind me. But, something was different about her tone... it wasn't her normal happy-go-lucky voice I've grown to get used to. This one took on a much harsher and colder underlining to it. "Now that daddy's gone and our contract has been broken, I've gotten a lot of pent-up stress to release." I heard her approaching me, but didn't turn around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." I shook my head and let my hands fall to my sides, still staring at the floor. "I said look at me!" She pulled me up off the ground by my arm and threw me on the bed, "I never wanted you, and I_ certainly_ don't want you _now_."_

_"Go die in a hole." I said quietly._

_"What was that?" She said, leaning her face down to mine. I refused to meet her eyes and stared down at the bed. "I said, _what did you say?_" She yelled, I looked up at her and seen her hand raised up like she was going to hit me. My eyes locked on her hand and she smirked, her hand was mere inches away from my face when-'_

I sat up, gasping for air, my heart racing. I backed up against the wall and grabbed the nearest pillow and curled my knees up against my chest and placed my pillow on top of my knees, and heaved a deep sigh. The day my father 'went away' was something that will haunt me for many years. That was the day my mother started abusing me. The day she started bringing new men home everynight. The day... everything went to shit. But now I know better, and I understand where he is, and why he left. My dad was banished to hell because he fell in love with a human. You see, demons are supposed to_ take _lives, and follow other humans around to make their lives a living hell. But when a demon falls in love with a human, they'll want to do everyhing in their power to make sure they live. They'll want to be around to protect them for eternity. When a demon falls in love with another demon, it's okay. But falling in love with a human is strictly prohibited.

I heard a banging on my door and a muffled, "Hey, new girl, come on, it's breakfast time." It sounded like the guy I heard last night. I lifted my head and glared at the door, "Dude, _come on_, they won't serve us food 'till everybody is at the table."

"Just leave me alone," I yelled back to him. I really don't feel like dealing with humans, I just want to be left alone.

"Fine. Suit yourself, but when you have the hole house after you, I won't say I didn't warn you." I heard his footsteps fading and stood up, I put my hair up in a loose ponytail and peeked my head out the door, no one was walking out in the halls anymore.

_I wonder if they have a library here, _I thought. I snuck out the door and proceeded to explore the orphanage. After a few lefts' and rights' and endless stair cases', I finally found the library. I walked in and carefully shut the door behind me, and felt the walls for a light switch, I felt nothing so I held out my hand, pointing at the ground and whispered words in Daemon, and a lit candle in a candlebra appeared and lit up a small section of the floor. I smiled and picked up the candle and walked over to a bookshelf. I ran my finger over the spines of the endless books and stopped when I seen a book called, _Beautiful Creatures_. _Looks interesting enough, and by the cover name, it seems I can relate._ I thought and pulled it out of the shelf. I walked over towards one of the many couches that littered the area and sat Indian style, I set the book in my lap and began to read,

_"There was only two kinds of people in our town. "The stupid and the stuck," My father had affectionately classified our neighbors. "The ones who are bound to stay or to dumb to go. Everyone else finds a way out," There was no question which one he was, but I'd never had the courage to ask why. My father was a writer, and we lived in Gatlin, South Carolina, because the Wates always had, since my great-great-great-great-granddad, Ellis Wate, fought and died on the other side of the Santee River during the Civil War.-"_

I must've been reading for a good hour and a half before the door opened and the lights flickered to life. I muttered an 'ow' and blinked a few times before looking up at the door. To my surprise, L was standing in the doorway in an unusual slouched position with his thumb in his mouth/ I smiled a bit and gave a small wave, "Oh, hey, L."

He nodded and walked over to me. I scooted over a bit to give him room and he sat next to me in that awkward position again and began nibbling on his thumb, "What are you reading?" He asked.

I flipped the cover page of the book and showed him. He nodded and I flipped it back over, continuing to read. "Anything you need? Or are you here just to read over my shoulder? 'Cause if you were reading the book," I flipped it closed, "Here. I'm pretty much done with it anyways, I'm a quick reader." And held it out to him.

"No, I wasn't reading it, I was just curious as to why you didn't show up at breakfast today," He stared at me with emotionless eyes, "I have my own theory, but I wish to see if it's correct."

I frowned at the memory of my dream, "I just," I sighed, "I didn't feel like sitting with a whole household of new people was all,"

He made a small noise in his throat and nodded, "Make sure next time that you show up for breakfast, you were only let off today because you're new."

I frowned slightly, "So in other words, the cooks forgot about me, right?"

He nodded, "Clever."

I looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile, "I don't care, honestly. I'm forgotten about a lot," I sighed again and said, "I'm used to it anyway, being the freak an all. Nobody'll get near me, in fear that I'll have some of my, "freak cooties" rub off on them. This leads them to push me from their memories. They choose to forget about me."

He just sat there staring at me, his mouth ocupied by his thumb still, "As was said in your files."

I moved my gaze to the ground and dropped my shoulders, "It's okay though. I don't know if you even have emotions, but if you do, I just want you to know that I don't want sympathy. I mean, look where sympathy has gotten me now. I only told you so you don't say something stupid in the future, but you don't seem like the kind who would. So, I guess I thank you on that," I glanced at him and smiled, "Besdies, I know the reason why you came looking for me."

"Impossible. There is no motive behind me looking for you, because I wasn't looking for you." He said, with his usual monotonous tone.

I smirked, "You can't hide it from me, L." My smirk turned into chesire cat grin, "You like me."

His eyes widened slightly and he looked almost, _almost _surprised, "I'm afraid you're wrong, if you are using 'like' in terms of 'love'. I do not like you, actually, I do not like _anyone_. However, the fact that I find you attractive still stands,"

Now _my _eyes widened in shock, '_I'm attractive...?' _"Oh, I see. You want to play a game then?"

A ghost of a smile graced his features, "That highly depends on the game you're suggesting."

I stood up and stretched before smirking slyly and offered, "An old cliche kind of game, really. One that involves two people. It's where two people who find each other attractive try to get the other to fall in love with them first."

"I don't think I've ever heard of this 'game'." He nibbled on his thumb lightly, "And what are the stakes?"

I looked away and stared at the wall, "The winner get's superiority and bragging rights. The loser, however, usually suffers a broken heart."

"I take it you speak from expirence,"

I grinned wickedly at him, "Yes. I'm guite the vetran to this game," I paused and leaned closer to him, "I have never lost,"

He stood and sized me up, "I warn you, I am a very childish person and _do not _like to lose,"

I narrowed my eyes, still grinning, "As am I, L." After a moment of silence, I chuckled and walked towards the door. Placing my hand on the handle, I turned to look at him and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go head to my room and make myself _utterly irresistible_ for you,". I winked and opened the door and ran straight into somebody standing there, falling on my but, "Hey, watch where you're bloody going!" I yelled but looked up to see it was BB standing there. "BB, what the hell are you doing?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

He grinned that creepy grin of his and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What? It can't be _accidental_ that I run into you? Or in this case, the other way around?"

I stood up and said, "From what information I've gathered about you, no. Now if you'll just move..." I said and tried to squeeze by him, but he only moved to where he had the entire doorway blocked. "What the freaking hell, BB, Move!"

He shook his head and looked me dead in the eye, "We didn't get to finish playing our little "game" last night."

I rolled my eyes, "BB, dude, as I told you last night, I don't do that stuff with people I _just met_." I put emphasis on the '_just met_' and frowned.

He lowered his voice to a low growl, "I told you, _that's not what I meant_,"

I crossed my arms over my chest and lowered _my_ voice, "Move, _now._" I was getting increasingly frustrated with him, sooner or later this was going to get ugly.

He leaned in dangerously close and leaned his arms on either side of the doorframe. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes. I growled, literally, _growled_, at him and pushed him back against the opposite wall, making a dent and cracks that trailed all the way up to the ceiling. His face held a hint of surprise and excitement when I looked at him. My nails dug into his shoulders making him wince only slightly in pain. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he started grinning like a madman. He dropped his head and peered at me through parts of his hair, "And you say _I'm _attractive when I'm angry," He purred. Feeling the familiar tingling under my skin, I guessed that my eyes went red again.

I felt my breaths quicken, and I leaned down in his ear to whisper, "Now, when I say move, I mean _move_. Got it?"

He stayed unmoving for a while, before I finally gave up and released my hold on him. I started walking off when he called, "I _will_ figure you out, Cynder."

Without turning around I called, "Keep fucking dreaming, you bloody asshat."

I smirked and walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. Not two seconds after I got into my room and sat on my bed, there was a knock at my door, '_Who the hell is it this bloody friggin' time?' _I thought angrily.

I opened my door to reveal a guy about my age, a little bit taller then me, with black spiky hair and blonde highlights, that reached the base of his neck, he also had green eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with a dinosaur on it that said, "All my friends are dead", with dark blue skinny jeans, and plain white socks. I smiled and stifled a giggle at his shirt.

He held out a hand and smiled, "Uh, h-hi. My name is, Devon. I, uh, I seen what you did to BB back there, and I just gotta say, that was freaking awesome."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you, he's a total ass anyways. Cynder. Cynder Kaideth, otherwise known as '_new girl_'. Did uou wanna, uh, come in a talk, or did you just stop by to introduce yourself?"

"Oh, no. I came here to speak to you, actually." He walked in rubbing the back of his neck.

I shut the door behind him and flicked on the light and the fan on the ceiling and sat on the bed, I gestured towards the chair that sat next to the bed. He sat and I started off the conversation by saying, "So, have you known BB long?"

He nodded, "A few years, he's like a freaking terrorist. Constantly chasing after us with that damn knife of his," He flipped over his arm and pointed out a long thin white line on his forearm. "BB's work from last year." He grimaced as if remembering the day it happened.

I sat forward on the bed and lightly traced the line with my finger, "Let me guess, he did it just to get you to fear him, correct?"

He nodded, "And it worked, too."

I frowned, and dropped his arm, "Well, that bastard won't be terrorizing anyone anymore. I'm going to put an end to it."

"You're not scared of him?" He asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Obviously not. You said yourself, you seen what I did back there."

"Good point," He laughed softly.

I thought for a moment before asking, "So, you're not... scared of me?"

"Scared of you...? no, why would I be? You stood up to that jerk, that's pretty damn impressive."

I smiled; '_He's not scared,' _I whispered to myself. I looked up and noticed that he looked a little confused. He cocked his head to the side as if to say, _'what?'_ "You're the only person I know who isn't intimidated or scared of me. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." He returned the smile and added, "So... how did you get here? I mean, what's you're story?"

I sighed, "Well, it's a touchy subject, but, I guess I can tell you." I took a deep breath and pulled my legs up on the bed, to where I was sitting Indian style, "Well, when I was eleven, my dad died defending me, and my mother from a robber. They ended up stealing everything from us, which made us go broke. Mom was forced to remarry, but she remarried a drunken abuser only a few months after dad's death. She _'supposedly' _only married him 'cause he was rich. She ended up drinking and coming home drunk almost every night to cope with dad's death, but when she was drunk, she was also abusive. So, for about five years I had to put up with their abusiveness, until one day, when my step-dad, mom, and I were all in a car going to my aunt's house for me to stay, we were hit by a semi. They ended up dying in the crash, but I survived and a few years later, Wammy found me and took me in." I was able to make up in the few minutes it took me to explain it.

"Dang, I don't even know what to say... All my parents did was leave me here at the doorstep, like they do in those movies."

I smiled, "It's fine, there's nothing you can do about it, what's done is done."

He frowned and threw his legs over the chair leg and looked me dead in the eye, "You make it sound like you don't even miss them."

"That's not entirely true, I just except their death. I miss them deeply. Well, mainly my dad, anyways."

"Oh," Was all that was said to end that conversation, next thing I knew I heard a giant growl emitting from Devon. My head snapped over to him, and he smiled sheepishly. "My, uh, that was my stomach. I'm sort of hungry."

I laughed, "Well, wanna go get something to eat?"

He nodded and threw his legs over the chair and stood up and offered me a hand, I nodded my thanks and smiled and took his hand, he pulled me up in one swift move and we both evacuated the room. We walked silently over to the dining area and found that the table had assorted fruits in several bowls. I grabbed a handful of strawberries from one of the bowls and started eating them. Devon grabbed the blueberries in the other bowl and started catching them in the air with his mouth. "Show off," I chuckled while crossing my arms over my chest. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the steps. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see BB standing there; arms crossed and glaring at us. I smirked, "Need another lesson, BB?"

"No, but you need a reminder." He started twirling his knife in his hands and smirked. Then he looked beside me and he frowned, seeing Devon there, my hand now in his. He started grumbling to himself, and walked off.

I smirked maliciously, "Jealousy looks good on you, B!" I called after him. I looked at Devon, and motioned with my head to continue our trek back to my room.

I sighed and opened the door and flipped on the fan, again, but left the lights off, and closed the door once Devon walked in. I walked into the middle of the room and sat down, Devon close behind. He sat down across from me, and I pulled out my phone, it was already 12:43, I stood up and opened the curtains of my window slightly, not enough to blind me, but just enough to see around my room. I went and sat across from him again, and tossed him a strawberry, "Incoming!" I called.

He turned and looked at me, surprised, and started laughing as the berry bounced off of his forehead. "Alright... that was a fail. Throw me another." I threw another his way and giggled when he dived after it, only to miss. "You just have terrible aim."

I tried my best not to smile, and showed mock-hurt on my face, "Y'know that hurts," I pointed to where my heart is, "Right here." He laughed, but was cut off by a knock at the door, "Yeah?" I called out, but there was no answer. "Who is it?" I called, a little bit louder, but there was still no answer. Annoyed, I got up and shot an apologetic glance towards Devon. While I was opening the door I said, "Y'know, you really should say you're name or business here-"

I was cut off by a pain in my right arm, I looked over to see a gash the whole width of my arm, and by how heavy it was bleeding, I knew it was deep. I sucked my teeth and held my arm, but thank's to my '_Ungodly_' powers, I would heal in a matter of seconds. I looked up at the offender and groaned when I seen who is was, BB. He was leaning against my door frame, nonchalantly looking at his knife covered in my blood. "You know, your blood isn't like the other kids blood here; it's richer, and darker in color. Which leads me to wonder, what _are_ you?" Devon walked up behind me and glared at BB, who pointed his knife at him saying, "And who's this? You're _boyfriend_?"

I shook my head saying, "I'm human, just like you, and everyone in this house. And he's not my boyfriend, we're just _acquaintences _" I made sure to put extra emphasis on '_acquaintances_'

I didn't even notice my arm stopped bleeding, and the cut was gone until BB pointed it out, "See? you heal to quickly, that was a deep cut, that should've taken hours to heal, maybe a few days. But in just a few minutes, it's gone. Which leads me to ask again, _what are you_?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, "I'm _human_."

"Bullshit, explain you're arm then!"

I thought for a moment and said, "When I was little, I had a life-threatening sickness and was stuck in the hospital for a year, but it was a new sort of sickness for them, they didn't know how to cure it. So, they made new chemicals and injected them into me, I was sort of their guinea pig, and as it turns out, one of the chemicals speeded up my healing process."

"Then how about you're eyes?"

"Genetic. Any more ridiculous questions you wanna ask?"

"No, but watch your back."

I scoffed, "_ooh_, I'm so scared."

He grinned, "You should be,"

I groaned and slammed the door shut, then turned to look at Devon, "Y'know what? I'm going to go teach him a lesson..." I smiled wickedly, "...He said he'd be the one to give me nightmares," Then laughed a low laugh, "Well, I'll make sure it's the other way around. Devon, you should probably go..."

"But I want to stay and help."

I shook my head, "Nuh-uh. I don't want you to be apart of this. If things fail, he'll be coming after you."

"I don't care,"

"Well, I do. No one should get hurt for my decisions." I argued.

We had a long stare-off, until he finally huffed a fine, and left. I sighed and laid down on my bed, crossing my arms behind my head, and began making a mental list of how to make BB's life a living hell.


	4. Lust-filled Mornings

_****So sorry for not revising this chapter last week, my beautiful readers. But, I took a week long cruise to the Bahamas and didn't have any time to work on it... Not that any of you care, really. :P**_

_**I think you guys are gonna love me for this chapter... or maybe hate me... I dunno. Either way, you'll be one of them ;)**_

_**WOO! NOW TIME FOR THE BEST PART.**_

_**KiyUzumaki: Why, thank you, friend! c:**_

_**: NO. NO BB FOR YOU.**_

_**metalxrawr: I updated. c: Just for you. :D**_

_**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx: Now you shall wait no longer! :D**_

_**Stayfrosty: YOUR "Y U NO"-ING HAS WORKED.**_

_**Disclaimer: Well... 'tis time I admitted something my lovelies... I do NOT, it any way, shape, or form own a single snippit of Death Note. Unfortunately.**_

_**•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**_

_I slowly turned around and held my hands out in front of me, the pitch blackness covering every square inch of the space I was in. I looked around frantically for a way to escape, but only seen the dark. I felt hands slither their way around my waist, making me jump in alarm. A voice soon after whispered, "Come with me," in my ear._

_The voice sounded so familiar. I turned my head around slightly to see BB's face next to mine. I twisted my body 180 degrees to face him. As I turned, his arms pulled my hips against his. I could feel a furious blush crawl up my neck as I tried to look him in the face. A dim red light from far away slowly started to light up the room. From the dim light, I could see dark red, scarred wings sprouted from his back, and a tail flicking back and forth, constantly wrapping and unwrapping itself around my legs. I looked up to his face, his eyes held a glint of expectancy in them. I felt a sudden strange pulling in my gut, almost like a… _longing_ to say yes. A sudden warm feeling started bubbling in my lower abdomen as I realized he was gently pressing my hips harder against his and slowly began to rubbing himself as best he could against me. I fought the urge to moan and took hold his upper arms, squeezing them tightly._

_"BB," I whispered coarsely, "B, s-stop that," I paused and swallowed multiple times, "You're... making it hard to think straight,"_

_I could feel his chest rumble in a silent snicker, "My dear Cynder, it doesn't sound like you want me to stop," He brought his face down to my neck, so that I could feel his warm breath fan across my skin, "Actually, it sounds like you're rather enjoying yourself,". Not a moment later, I could feel his tail tighten around my ankle and pull it out from under me. I squeeled and held onto his arms tighter, dragging him down as well. __We fell back with a thud onto hard ground. I groaned and leaned up on my elbows, as did BB, who was grinning mischievously._

_I looked up at him, slightly dazed, "Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't ever enjoy anything that _you _could give,"_

_He brought his head down to my ear once more and dropped his voice low, "Hmm, what if i were to do this?"_

_I could feel myself tense as he ran his hand up my leg, tracing small, inconceivable patterns as he did so. Cold chills exploded from my leg and ran up my spine, but I stayed as stone-faced as I could. His hand continued to trail it's way up my thigh and across my stomach and stopped right beneath my breast. He grinned as I bit my lip, slightly nibbling on it in anticipation. I looked him in the eye and nearly moaned when I noticed his lust-filled gaze. While I was distracted with his hand, he used his legs to part mine, and readjusted himself so that he had himself settled comfortably between my legs. He quickly grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head before I could protest._

_I gasped at his sudden movement and growled low, "Just what are you planning to do?"_

_He stayed silent, just staring into my eyes. I shivered slightly at his gaze and looked away. I felt him stir above me and sudden pressure being pushed against my nether region. I gasped and moaned loudly at the unexpected move and arched my back into BB. He laughed manically and commenced to rubbing his own region on mine, slowly increasing his pressure the longer he did it. I moaned again and let my head loll back, arching upwards once more. _

_He pulled back and looked down at me, grinning, "And here I thought you couldn't enjoy anything I have to offer," he teased in a mocking tone._

_After a moment, he dropped his head back down and traced my collar bones with his tongue, "Oh shut... Shut up," I managed to breathe out before another moan found it's way into the empty air. _

_I wrapped my legs around his waist and matched his rhythm of movement. I could feel him groan and bite down on the crook of my neck. He released one of my wrists and started to tease my right breast. An even louder mean escaped me as he worked his way up my neck. Feeling useless, I ran my fingernails underneath his shirt and up his abdomen, where I outlined the feel of _everything_. BB pulled back and let go of my other wrist, and grabbed hold of the end of my shirt. In a swift move, he tugged it up over my head and tossed it somewhere behind him. I sucked in through my teeth at the sudden chill that bit at my skin. I glared at BB and fisted my hands in his shirt, pulling him back down over me for warmth. He snickered in amusement and resumed gliding his hands over my bra-covered breasts, all the while placing several kisses along my jaw line. _

_i grinned to myself and pushed him backwards, so that he was laying on his back. As I crawled over him, I nearly whimpered from the loss of contact on my lower parts. I sat down right over his groin and steadied myself by placing my hands on his hips. I gradually __ground my hips into his, relishing in the familiar feeling. I watched with a feeling of satisfaction as his eyes eased closed. I took this as my opportunity to pull his shirt off over his head. Once I did so, I gasped as I observed his finely-toned body._

_"You know," I purred, leaning down close to his neck much like he did me, "For someone who hangs around a house all day, you're pretty damn toned,"._

_He only chuckled and grabbed my butt, giving my cheeks a light squeeze. I moaned and dragged my teeth along the crook of his neck, occasionally sliding my tongue over his flesh for good measure. I placed feathery-like kisses up his next and stopped at the corner of his mouth. I leaned upwards and watched his through half-lidded eyes; his head was lolled back, reminiscent of me earlier, and his cheeks were a bright red. I pushed myself down a bit, so that I had full access to his waist. Carefully, I slid my hands down his stomach and to the waist band of his jeans. I slipped my hand just under the band and slowly crawled down to his "extension". He moaned and snapped his eyes open, his eyes piercing through mine. _

_"Keep going," He muttered._

_I grinned from ear-to-ear and used my other hand to reach for his button to his jeans._

I turned and groaned, slightly aware that I was awake. I was also fully-aware of the boiling feeling still taking residence in my lower regions. Moaning, I scooted closer to what I thought was a hot-spot on my bed. Instead, my head hit something hard and muscular next to me. Thinking nothing of it, I grinned to myself and leaned myself closer towards the extra heat. It was only when I felt something drape itself over my side that I became fully aware that a person was laying next to me. My eyes flew open, and I looked up to see grey-ish red eyes staring intently into my own. My first initial instinct was to push them off the bed... which is exactly what I did. Sitting up, I peered over the side of my bed, but before I could do anything, hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down; I let out a sequel of surprise. Everything next was a blur; I was pulled down, then flipped over on my back, with the aggressor leaning over me, my arms were pinned above my head, My vision cleared and none other than BB was leaning over me, going into hysterics. '_Well this is all too familiar_' I thought sarcastically.

"BB; one, Cynder Sidera Kaideth; zero," I heard him mutter.

"What the hell was that about, B!?" I yelled at him.

He leaned his face down to my ear and whispered," Its our little game, Cynder. Remember?"

I smirked, "Well, I guess this is game on, then?"

"Oh, the game has been on."

"I want you to know, I'm a competitive person."

"As am I." He paused and began to grin widely, "Also, you talk in your sleep, Cynder."

I didn't realize how close our faces had gotten until I felt his breath on my face as I did the first day at the orphanage, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't dream." I attempted to stutter out in a confident tone.

He laughed, "Now that's bullshit and we both know it." He then pulled a shit-eating grin, "Shall I show you what you were doing?"

I could feel my face go completely on fire at the memory of me doing those things with... him. "No, no, that's not-"

"'_Ooh, B! That feels __sooo good!'" _He mimicked in a high-pitched tone, "'_Oh, BB, don't stop!_'" He then unpinned my arms and sat over my still-burning crotch, "And I think there were a few parts that you were like this," His hands began to work their way down to my inner thighs and I fought the urge to moan. "Now come now, Cynder. There's no need to be shy... You were reenacting some of your dream with me, you know." His hand brushed against my sensitive area and I accidentally let out my moan I was holding back, "Theere it is!" He said triumphantly.

I fought the urge to tear off his clothes right then and there, and chewed harshly on my lip, refusing to meet his gaze.

A knock sounded at the door, and a muffled voice rang through saying, "Come on! Breakfast time! Don't think you're gonna get lucky again, newbie."

While he was momentarily distracted, I flipped us over, and smirked, "Never lower your guard around me." I ripped my hands from his grasp and laughed, "Now , I don't want you watching me change so… get out." And jabbed a thumb towards the door.

"I don't mind." His smirk grew into an outright smile as he leaned himself up on his elbows.

I leaned down towards him and whispered, "I'm sure you don't."

I went to stand up again, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me down on my butt. He got on hands and knees and hovered over me again. I leaned up on my elbows, "My my, BB." I gave a silent laugh, "Feisty today, aren't we?"

He put his face down to my ear and growled softly, "You're half of the reason why,"

The door slamming open made me snap out of my quarrel with BB. At the door stood a man who looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's, with short brown hair, and a small mustache, "Rodger," BB growled.

It was then I grew conscious of the way were positioned; I was underneath him, leaning up on my elbows, my shirt hanging off of one of my shoulders, my hair out of the pony tail I had it in. BB had one arm on either side of me, and his legs pinned mine down on the floor, his hair covering his eyes, and frowning while he stared daggers at Rodger.

Rodger strode over to us and grabbed BB by the arm and pulled him up, he did the same to me. He let go of my arm, and waved a finger in our faces, "I will not tolerate this…. This…argh! Come with me right now, so I can take you to Whammy for a punishment!" He grabbed my arm and dragged us off.

'_He's not exactly giving us a choice in the matter, is he?_' I thought to myself.

I scowled at him behind his back as he dragged us through the halls and stairways to Whammy's office. We passed by the dining room, which was filled with an abundance of kids. They were talking, eating, or staring at us as we passed by. But one by one, as we walked by, kids heads lifted and watched us cross the room. I looked at BB, who was also frowning at Rodger. My eyes drifted back to the table. As much as I wanted to yell at them to stop staring at us, and go back to stuffing their faces, I kept my mouth shut. As we walked by, I spotted two familiar faces amongst the crowd; Devon's, who looked surprised and confused, and L's, which held no emotion.

Once we were out of view, I could hear immense whispering that broke out over the crowd. It wasn't until we were at the office, and forced to sit in rather large, plush chairs, I noticed that Rodger was talking, "…So, you guys should be downright ashamed of yourselves."

The office was quite small; the walls were painted a deep brown, a grey carpet covered the floor. There was a small, tree-looking plant by the door, and a mahogany desk that sat in front of the chairs. On the desk were a ream of papers, a pen cup full of pens, pencils, and a pair of scissors, a small plant was placed on the corner of said desk. Behind that desk, sitting in a large swivel chair, staring at us intensely was none other than Whammy himself.

I looked behind me, and seen Rodger was standing behind us, his arms crossed, with a deep frown on his face, "I found these two in her room engaging in… sexual acts."

_Sexual acts? ... With B?!_ The thought almost made me gag. Whammy's eyebrows shot upwards, but before he could say anything, I leaned forward, my arms resting on my legs and spoke, "Okay, no. That is not what happened. I can't even think about engaging in anything… sexual with him without gagging!" I waved my arms madly over at BB, to emphasize the '_him_'.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself back there," BB said snickering.

I blushed madly at the comment. Whammy rested his elbows on the desk, his arms folded underneath his chin, "Very well, then. Let's hear your side of the story." He said gesturing to me.

I nodded and sat back, crossing my arms and legs, and looked Whammy dead in the eye and said, "Well, I woke up to find a certain somebody in my bed with me," It looked like Whammy was about to say something, so I held up a finger and continued, "And no, I wasn't doing anything with him the previous night. But anyways, I woke up, and he was there. My first instinctive reaction was to push him out of my bed, which I did. But as I went to look over the edge of my bed to see who the offender was, he pulled my down underneath him. We sat there talking, or… more like arguing, I guess, for a while before I caught him off guard and got out from underneath him. Then, I told him to get out, so I could change and head down to breakfast. When he didn't I kneeled down next to him, and argued with him some more. When I went to get up, he grabbed my leg and pulled me down again. That's when he got right back over me, and we argued even more. That's when this arse walked in and throwing accusations!" I threw my arms around madly while I was telling the story.

Whammy nodded, and looked to BB, "Do you deny to any of this?"

BB smiled, "Not one thing."

Whammy sighed, "Well, B. You've done this before at least four other times. Appearing in another's bed–"

My eyes widened, "You've done this before?"

He looked at me and grinned, "I've got experience." Then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Whammy continued, So, you'll have to do cleaning duty for the next week," He turned to me, "Now, Cynder. Since your new here and are not at fault, there will be no punishment for you." I nodded, "You two may go eat,"

I stood from my chair and stretched. BB walked out of the room first, I went soon after. I followed him to the dining room and looked around for a chair. I spotted one next to some girl who looked to be about eight, with blonde ponytails, wearing glasses, and a yellow and pink sundress. I sniffled and made my way to the only available chair. When I sat down, she immediately stopped talking and looked at me for the longest time. I pulled my hair to one side of me, and rested it over my shoulder. I tugged at my shirt, to get it back on my shoulder, but it fell right back down moments later.

In front of me sat piles and piles of food; pancakes, sausages, bacon, biscuits, gravy, toast, eggs (sunny side up, scrambled, and even a couple omelets) hash browns, and grits. I placed a pancake on my plate, along with a piece of bacon, a biscuit with a little bit of gravy, and some grits. Honestly, I wasn't that hungry. I started to eat, but was stopped when the little girl tapped my shoulder.

"Your hair is weird," She stated with a high pitched voice.

I looked at her, '_How generic,_' I grinned madly, "Thank you," My hair is a burgundy red color that faded to black at the tips.

She looked at me wide-eyed, "And your eyes…"

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. Once finished, I pushed myself back from the table, grabbed my plate and located a trash can at the end of the table. While throwing the plate away, I pondered what else they had around here, and decided to have a look.

I started my ascent up the first flight of stairs, and wondered down the hall. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, and ventured around.

When I checked one of the many wall clocks hanging, I realized that it has been over two and a-half hours since I started… Along with the fact that I was lost.

I stared at the dead-end I was in and sighed. I turned around, only to run into someone, "Again?" I sighed.

"You look a little lost," Came the familiar voice of L.

I looked up at his face, and blushed slightly, '_Why the hell am I blushing?_' I didn't know. I rubbed the back of my head and laughed nervously, "Ha-ha, yeah… I kind of … Took a wrong turn."

"Were you going anywhere specifically?"

"Not really,"

"Then how did you, 'take a wrong turn'?"

I waved my hands in the air, I don't know! You were supposed to just go along with it!" A low chuckle sounded moments after. We sat there in silence for a while before I said, "How about the showers? I seriously need one."

He nodded, "Do you need your clothes first?"

"Obviously," He nodded once more and walked off in the opposite direction I came in. "Do you even know where my room is?" I asked.

L nodded his head, "Yes. I've got everyone's room, and room number remembered."

That's not stalker-ish," I muttered low enough for him not to hear.

Moments later we arrived at my door. He turned the handle, pushed open the door, and stood off to the side. I quickly grabbed my things and followed L out of the door, and down the hall. I made a mental note of where the showers were. They actually weren't that far away, right down the hall. We stopped in front of a large white door, that had the pink female stick figure on it. Next to the girl's bathroom door, was the boys; It was painted black, with a blue male stick figure on it.

I turned and nodded my thanks to L. "Oh, and come to Whammy's office in twenty minutes. We need to discuss an alias, and what classes you'll be taking."

Confused, I asked, "An alias?"

"Yes," He gave a slight nod, "Nobody in the orphanage goes by their first name."

I nodded in understanding, and turned to open the door, but a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the hand, then the face the hand belonged to, and seen the smallest etch of worry of L's emotionless face "And... Do be careful around B. He's... unpredictable and has a bit of a dark side… To say in the least."

I smiled, "I'll try, but," I sighed dramatically, "You know me, I can't seem to stay away from the bad boys." I stifled a small laugh and looked up to see L's cold stare watching me.

"I do not see the humor in being warned. Also, I cannot say I know you, since this is only your first week here."

I sighed and punched his shoulder lightly, "You're no fun." I pouted slightly and waltzed into the bathroom.

The floor was a light blue color, decorated with tiles, as was the walls. On a wall across from me, two doors were side-by-side. One read, Toilets, the other, Shower stalls. In the room I was in, sinks, and mirrors lined the walls. I made my way over to the door that said, Shower Stalls, and walked in.

Inside that room were rows and rows of shower stalls. I picked the one farthest of the door, in the corner of the room and stepped in, pulling the shower curtain shut behind me. I shed my clothes and turned the water on full-blast, on a warm temperature. I began scrubbing my hair, and recalling the past events that happened today. My mind drifted back to the incident this morning and my dream. Why the hell did I have that dream? It's not something I think I'll easily forget. I mean, I wanted to fuck the guy's brains out this morning. I also thought back to how close BB, and I were… I almost actually enjoyed it ... almost. I mentally slapped myself;

_Well, he's not that bad looking,_

_Doesn't matter he's psycho._

_So are you,_

_I am not._

_You're a half-demon, for crying out loud!_

_That doesn't mean I'm insane!_

_Then why are you talking to yourself?_

I stopped, What the hell was I doing? I just had a whole conversation with myself. I thought, '_Am I going crazy_?' I sighed and thought of the moment when BB called me by my full name; Cynder Sidera Kaideth. Then it dawned on me… I never told him my name.

How the hell could he have known?

I rinsed my hair clean of the soap, and proceeded to scrub my body with the body wash provided. _And what about this L character? He seems decent enough, I suppose. Pretty good looking, too. But he doesn't possess those… dark qualities that BB seems to have. He also seems so… emotionless. How is that even possible? I thought humans were supposed to have lots of emotions. But this BB kid... he doesn't have that many emotions either. Granted, it was more than L, but not by much. Why do they look so alike? There is no way that is a coincidence that they just so happened to be born looking exactly the same way from completely different mothers. And why are their names only letters? Oh, right. Alias's. But what are their real names, I wonder?_ I sighed and turned the water off. I grabbed the towel hanging over the edge of the stall and dried myself off. Once I was dressed, I opened the curtain and almost crashed my face into another's.

On instinct I took a step backwards, and the face of a smirking BB came into view, "Damn it, BB! You creep!" He took a step closer to me, still staring at me in the eyes. I backed up until my back hit a wall… Shit. "BB what're you doing?"

He kept walking closer to me until he was right in front of me. His arms were on either side of me, leaning against the wall. He brought his face down to mine and it was then I noticed what looked to be make up on his face. _Make up? That's why they look so alike! _"I have a question Cynder, If you will acknowledge me."

"Only if you answer mine."

"Fair enough." He still hadn't moved his face, "What are you?"

I groaned, "This again, BB?"

He growled softly, "You are not human, so stop trying to tell me otherwise."

"And what makes you so sure?

"You've got no death date." He stated so softly I almost didn't hear.

That's why he looked above my head the first day of the orphanage! "Hmm … you were born with the eyes, huh?" I smirked.

"What!" His voice dropped, but held venom in them, "How do you know?"

Lying, I said, "My dad had them." When in reality, when I went to visit my dad last summer in hell, there was a damned that possessed shinigami eyes. Shinigami eyes allow you to see somebody's death date, and full name that was given to them at birth.

"Oh, really? Interesting." He smirked, and moved even closer to me.

"My turn:" He nodded, and I continued, "Why the hell are you so close to me?"

I don't want to answer a question with a question but…" His smirk turned into an all-out smile. His shaggy hair covering his eyes gave him a wild, demented look. "Do you find me attractive?"

The question caught me off guard. Did I find him attractive? Hell yes. But there was no way in _hell _I'd let him know that.

Trying to avoid the question I said, "You're wearing make up."

He frowned momentarily, but then smiled and said, "You are an interesting girl, Selene."

He laughed, which sent chills down my spine. While he was distracted, I turned the water on, and pushed him back, off of me and into the water. His eyes went wide, wider than they normally are, and grabbed my arm, pulling me down with him. I gasped, and we landed with a thud. I looked up at his face, a shocked expression was glued onto his features. His guy liner started running down his cheeks, and his hair stuck to his face, covering his eyes. I laughed nervously, he frowned and gripped my arm tighter.

"Now look what you did," He glared at me, his red eyes shining brightly.

I reached up a hand to his face, and gently wiped the running guy liner off his cheeks. "Y'know," I said quietly, trying to make him calm down, "You look better without your make-up." I smiled innocently and he just scowled.

I stood up slowly, "You've got exactly ten seconds to run,"

I gulped, turned around, and made a mad dash for the exit. I pushed both doors open and sped off down the hall. _Shit, I was supposed to meet L!_ I turned around a few corners a few times before I got to the dining room. I then remembered that Mr. Whammy's office was just around the corner. It wasn't too long before I found myself in the front of his large office door. I busted in, and slammed the door shut behind me, I leaned against the door, my heart racing. I looked up to see Mr. Whammy behind his desk, and just the man I was looking for; L. I smiled weakly and took a seat in the chair next to L.

I offered a small wave, and L studied my face. "Ah, Cynder. So nice of you to finally join us."

"I know, I know. S-sorry… My shower took longer than expected."

Mr. Whammy sighed, and said, "That is quite okay Cynder," He gave a small smile, "Now for a nickname;" He folded his hands under his chin and thought for a moment before saying, " Maybe Cy? Both C and S are already taken,"

I nodded, still out of breath a little. I heard L sigh from next to me, "What did you do to BB now?"

"How did you-?"

"You're body language; you're heaving heavily, which means you're breathless from what I suspect running. You're also are very tense, and keep looking behind you as if you are expecting something to happen, or someone to burst through the door at any moment now. I also deducted that since you and BB have seem to… taken an interest in each other, I suspected it had something to do with him. But something I can't understand;" He paused and lifted a finger in the air, "Is why your clothes are soaked, generally, one takes a shower with them off."

'_Smart ass_', I scoffed to myself. I waved him off and turned back to Mr. Whammy, "What about my classes?"

"You will take, reading, mathematics, science, language arts, history/geography, criminology, and an extra class of your choice. So you will have eight periods. L here–" He waved a hand towards. "Will be your escort until you're positive that you can remember where all of your classes are located."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay. But when do my classes start?"

In about two days, next Monday. Also-" He picked up a pack of papers, "You'll have to take an IQ test so we can figure out your rankings."

"An IQ test? What do you mean, rankings?"

L spoke up finally, "This orphanage, Whammy House, is full of geniuses of all ages. And all of these genius minds… Well, almost all, are aspiring to become L."

"But aren't you L? Why do they want to be you?"

"Yes, I am L, make no mistake. But I am also the top detective in the world. And I'm sure you know that my job can be dangerous, so when I die, the top successor in the house will take my place and be L."

"Oh." He said the word die like he excepted death. Well, I guess t blame him … I _am _a half-demon. "When will I have to take this … "test"?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright then" I got up to leave, stretching my back as I did so. I walked out of the room, and heard them break out into talking once I left. Something about Rome and cake.

I started walking back down the hall when a flash of black caught my eye. And a voice in my ear not a minute later, "So… You thought you could hide from me with L, and Whammy?" He started that creepy laugh again, "That's not going to work Cynder."

_**•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**_

_**MUAHA-FREAKING-HA! CLIFF-HANGER, BITCHES.**_

_**Lol, seriously, though. R&R for more... any maybe it'll make me motivated once more. :D**_

_**~JAFS signing off.**_


	5. Turns Out This House Holds Secrets

**NEW REVIEWS:**

**LittleJuggalette420: Thank you so much! The story WILL be continued, not to worry! And also, thank you very very much for following my humble little story(:**

**Marcline: As I mentioned to LittleJuggalette, I will definitely be making more chapters! I'm not entirely sure just how many yet... but there will be quite a few, I believe(:**

***Even though this one's not exactly 'new'... I never answered you, for which I'm so sorry for* FAN: Hehehe I'm not teelliiiinnngggg~ And thank you! I personally don't like when people just jump into a relationship between characters after they know each other for like an hour... so I try my best to develop relationships BEFORE anything happens. ;D**

**Black Dragon Mistress: Haha, don't worry, there will be more updates soon~ Thanks for the review! c:**

**So, you guys may notice that from here the chapters won't change by much, and that's beacause when I wrote these I already had the majority of a plan in mind.**

***~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**

**OLD REVIEWS:**

**Blarble: Yes ma'am or sir. The story is going now that summer's here! And thank you! :D**

**Jenarrashakespeare:** **Thank you! I shall! :3**

**Kyoki no Megami**: **I as well like psychopaths. xD They're all relatively around the same age, Cynder being 16, BB 17, and L 18. Along with Devon being 17. Oooh~! I love that saying! "Psychopath over sociopath" Mind if I steal it from ya? XD**

**Thisisianhecox: I'm really really really really glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**BiggestNobody33: I shall now that I have virtually nothing going on in life. :] Promise.**

**Cometgirl2323: YAY! I'M ECSTATIC THAT YOU DO! HERE'S MORE! :D**

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**_** Honestly, now. Do I seem like the kind of brilliant mastermind to have made up the world of Death Note? Come now. Dont be a kiss-up. I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•

"I have an alias now, y'know." I turned around and faced BB straight in the eyes, "Cy." His hair wasn't spiky and gravity-defying anymore; it was flat down, but spiky at the bottom part that touched his shoulder. However, he did have his makeup reapplied. My eyes traveled to look at his hair, and got the strange impulse to reach out and touch it. I reached up and twirled a piece of his hair around my finger. It felt like silk. I looked back to his face and said, "Your hair is really soft!"

He then got this weird expression on his face; one mixed with surprise and confusion. I laughed nervously when he smiled wickedly, "You could always feel it a little more if you'll take me up on my offer, and come with me to my room."

"BB!" I gasped, blushing intensely. Sudden intense feelings washed over me as I recalled my dream from this morning. He broke out in laughter.

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer,"What do you say?"

I began squirming in his grasp and once again and blushed even harder. _If that's even possible._ "As much as I would love to… I'll have to decline that offer… but thanks anyways." I winked, hoping my blush was going down.

He smirked at me evilly, "How about something else, then?"

"How about no." I placed my two hands on his chest and attempted to push him backwards, without using my _otherworldly_ strength. But it failed; he just stood in one spot with an amused expression on his face.

"Going anywhere?" He whispered quietly.

"Apparently not." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

We had a small stare off; him with a sly smirk and me frowning. "Damn it BB, move!"

"I dunno. I rather like our game of cat and mouse," He whispered.

"'Cat and mouse'?," I scoffed, "Not hardly. I think it's more of a lonely psychopath chasing after a poor defenseless girl."

His grip tightened around my waist slightly and he lowered his face down to my ear, "You're right, my dear Cynder. I have been lonely lately; I do believe I am in need of female companionship." His voice lowered to the point where he was saying it in a soft growl.

He pulled his head back, and stared me dead in the eye, grinning from ear to ear. I thought for a moment and sighed "Then I guess I can provide you with that."

I threw my arms around his neck and leaned against him. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then grinned. I closed my eyes halfway and traced small patterns on his neck. I brought my face next to his and whispered, "I think I'm going to have to start calling you Diablo." I placed my forehead against his, my hands running through his silky hair, massaging the back of his head. His eyes eased closed as I did so.

"And why's that?" He barely whispered out.

I placed my mouth right underneath his jawline and stated softly, "Because you're so devilishly malicious." A low growl emanated from his chest as I ran my hands over his shoulders and onto his torso. I chuckled as he shuddered from underneath my hold, "Cy- One, BB- One." And slipped out of his grasp and ran off down the hall, and up several flights of stairs, startling some kids I ran past.

I kept going until I reached the top floor, which was significantly smaller than the rest of the house. The stairs broke off into one small hallway, with one door to the left, right, and dead ahead. Curiosity peaked my interest and I sauntered down the hall to the door on the left. In crude red letters, barely legible on the mahogany door, was "_**Keep Out**_." I gave a quick look around the area and noticed the plethora of spider webs that littered the corners of the doors and hall, some occupied. Thick layers of dust coated the floors and door handles, looking like low fog inside the house. I turned my attention back to the door and grabbed hold of the handle and gave it a small turn. Locked.

I sighed and placed my hand on the door, ready to fade through. Suddenly, an intense burning sensation scorched my entire hand and arm. It took all of my will power to not cry out and give away my position. I hissed and withdrew my hand back to my side. I ran my silver-coated nails down the length of the door, hearing a sizzling noise. "_What the actual hell?_" I thought, dumbfounded, "_A locking rune? To keep out demons, no doubt._" My eyebrows raised in suspicion, "_Perhaps this place holds more secrets than it led on…_". I stood back a few feet and kicked the door as hard as I could, creating a loud banging noise. The door didn't even budge. I growled in frustration, I'd have to satisfy my curiosity later. I moved onto the door across the hall and pushed it open.

Nothing but cobwebs and empty flooring. I grinned to myself, _"Maybe I can make this a little hangout later_.". Closing it gently, I moved onto the third room and pushed the door open, as it wasn't closed. Rows and rows of boxes lined the walls, and in the dead center of the room a small box with a slip of folded paper underneath it rested. Cautiously, I walked over to the wrapped box and knelt down in front of it. Grabbing the box with one hand, I picked up the paper in the other and gasped when I seen the words, _'Cynder Sidera Kaideth'_ elegantly wrote on the front. Looking back and forth between the two, I wondered which one to open first. I stood back up and heard loud clanking of footsteps behind me. My breath hitched in my throat as I thought fast of what to do.

I stuffed the letter in my back pocket and rushed out of the room, carefully closing it behind me. Looking frantically around me, I entered the completely empty room next to the room I was in and held myself against the wall next to the door, clutching the present close to my heart. I attempted to steady my breathing as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer. I glanced at the foot of the door and seen the shadow of two feet leisurely making their way across, but ended up stopping right in front of my door. Adrenalin started to pump through my veins as I seen the door handle turn, ever so slowly. The handle kept turning and turning until it just stopped altogether. Whoever it was on the other side of the door released the handle quickly, causing it to snap back into place, making a sharp noise that made me jump.

Footsteps walked down the hall until I heard the other door open. I waited a few seconds until I peeked my head out, and seen the faint, black silhouette of a man in the room at the end of the hall. I eased the door shut behind me and made a break for the stairs, almost flying down them in my rush to get away. I stopped, however when I reached the bottom of the second floor staircase and noticed a certain Devon walking down the hall with another hooded kid next to him.

"Cynder?" He called out confusedly.

"Hi, uh, can't really talk right now, gotta go, bye!" I stammered out quickly, completely out of my nature. But my curiosity was slowly eating away at my insides, one bit at a time. I jogged down the hall and into my room that I was slowly becoming accustomed to. Stepping into my room, I flipped on the fan and light, closing the door behind me and flipping it locked. Setting the box down onto my dresser, I pulled out the note and did the same. I snatched a scrunchie off of the dresser and tied my hair back. I sat on the bed and pulled the note off of the dresser and sat Indian style on my bed. Unfolding the letter, I fidgeted several times, my heart racing to the point where I thought it was going to explode. I started to read the letter;

_'Cynder Sidera Kaideth,_

_Greetings, Selene. Do not be alarmed to find this note waiting for you. Everything will make sense soon-'_

A knock at the door sounded, interrupting me from finishing the letter. Quickly stuffing the box and the letter in my dresser, I groaned and stalked across the room, very displeased at my sudden interruption. "What in the bloody fu-" My eyes widened in surprise when I noticed it was Devon who knocked, and his friend in the hood.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked rather tentively.

Unsure of how to act in this situation, I nodded and stepped aside. He and his friend walked in, sitting on my bed and chair. I crossed my arms and stared at them for a moment as the hooded guy sighed. He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and pulled his hood down. The guy must've been around 17, with an angular face, high cheekbones, bright blue eyes and short black hair that slightly curled at the nape of his neck. There was an odd alluring air around him, '_a little too odd_'.

"Well?" I snapped. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me, or are you going to actually say something?"

The dark haired kid scowled and glared at me, "This house has limits, and everyone knows their place. A special social chain has been established here, and you have to climb it. I would advise you not to speak to me in such a manner, _missy_."

"Missy!?" I growled, "Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

He sat forward slightly and stared me dead in the eye, "Someone whom you're going to be getting to know very well very soon."

I stomped over to him and stood in front of him, clenching and unclenching my fists at my sides. I lowered my voice to the point where it was barely audible, "Look. I still don't know who the hell you are, or why you're speaking in fucking riddles, but you need to tell me what you want or get your cryptic ass out of my room."

His face unwavering, he said calmly, "I'm here just to warn you that things aren't always what they seem. Keep your pointy little nose out of places it shouldn't be and on that pretty little face of yours, if you want to keep it. Some things weren't meant but for a few others to see, and you are not a part of those few. The biggest key to surviving in this harsh world we call home is being subservient to those more dominant and in a higher power. In other words; follow what we say, and don't ask questions."

I looked over to Devon, he was being oddly quiet. "Devon." He hummed in respose, "What the hell is this?"

He looked up at me and the kid in the chair laughed darkly, "I thought I made myself pretty clear, you must be dumber than I thought."

My temper flared, and I couldn't control myself. I growled and launched myself forward, gripping the arms of the chairs, digging my nails into them, slightly splitting the seams. The guy leaned back and stared at me, smirking. Oh, how I wished to smack the smirk right off his face. "Listen here, whoever you are. I don't know who you are, or even why the hell you're here. But I do know one thing-"

"Praise the lord, she knows something!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Red hot anger built up in me, and took control of every fiber of my being. I pulled my hand back and slapped his face as hard as I could, a loud '_smack!' _resounded around in the room. Devon gasped from beside me and I stared at the guy's face, which had three long scratch marks on his cheek that were slowly dripping blood. His iridescent blue eyes widened, and I could almost physically _see _the anger that flared up like a rocket as he scowled at me. "Listen, you insufferable ignorant little brat, I came here to ensure that you don't end up like most of us do. But instead of you sitting your short-tempered ass down and listening-!"

The Kid was cut off suddenly by Devon squeezing his way between the two of us and laughing nervously, "Well. This isn't going as we planned, now is it?" He glared daggers at the other. They looked at each other, unmoving, for the longest time. It was like silent communication between the two.

After what felt like hours passing by, the other kid sighed deeply and held up his hands, surrendering. "Okay, okay! Have at it!" He said with a twinge of anger laced within his words. Devon stepped away and I took that as my cue to move back as well. I released the arm chairs and stepped off to the side, beside Devon. The guy stood up with a huff, and stalked across the room towards the door, where he slammed it closed.

I could feel Devon's gaze on me, so I looked up at him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. His hand traveled up the side of his face and to his temples, where he massaged them. "I do apologize for my friend's behavior. He's been… moody as of late." He looked at me once again and sat down on my bed, while I took the chair. "He didn't even introduce himself, did he?" I shook my head in response. "Figures," He muttered. "That was Donovan, the king of bastards." The moment he said that a voice rang from the other side of the door saying, "_I heard that!_". Devon laughed for a little bit and replied with, "You were supposed to!" He turned his attention towards me once more.

"So what is it you guys actually want? I'd rather talk to you anyways since, you '_don't speak cryptically'!_" I shouted whiling turning my head to the door.

"Well if you weren't so damn thickheaded!" Donovan yelled.

"Enough!" Devon said with much more force than I thought possible. I looked at him, slightly wide eyed. "Now Cynder, He _does_ have his reason for speaking in such a way. But I will admit, he did overdue it a tad bit. We cannot reveal _everything_ to you, as it is not time yet. We are allowed to disclose a tid-bit of information. Your life in this house will not be an easy one, but we are here to help lift this upcoming burden. Even if Donovan is making it seem worse. Your life… is… not quite what it has seemed to be. I-" He paused and sighed for what felt like the millionth time, "And I have no idea how to put my thoughts into words."

I was having an internal battle within myself of weather to believe him or not. "I don't think I like where this is going." I looked up confusedly at him, "Has my whole life been a lie or something?"

He looked at the floor for a second, "Yes… and no. I'm getting too far into the matter, aren't I?" He asked more to himself than me. He stood for a second and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I said rather loudly, and grabbed his arm. "Does this have anything to do with BB?"

He stopped, dead still for a second and looked back at me, slightly wide eyed. He tore his gaze away from me and looked ahead at the ground, "Yes and no."

I groaned in frustration, "What does that even mean, Devon! Yes and no, ambiguous explanations, I don't want vagueness. I want clear truth!" I pulled him back some and made him look at me. Small amounts of anger started to boil inside me that only intensified when all he did was cast a sad glance my way. I didn't notice my grip had tightened until Devon winced. I let go and walked away, turning my back towards him, "Fine. Fine! Go then with your little boyfriend Donovan then."

"Now you know it's not like that. I would tell you more, but I literally can't! Cynder, you've got to understand! Everything will become clear all in due time."

"Devon, come on!" Donovan beckoned.

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at Devon, "Yeah, yeah, just go. Your 'significant other' calls for you anyways,"

Devon sighed faintly, "Alright. I'm not going to argue the fact anymore." I felt his hand on my shoulder, but I refused to turn around. "Just know that Donovan and I are here for you in case you ever need us, alright?"

I stood stock still, not moving whatsoever. I guess he finally took the hint, and removed his hand from my shoulder and walked out, closing the door gently behind him. I felt my anger rise at my frustration and confusion from the past event and breathed out profoundly. I fell face first onto my bed and bit my lip hard in attempt to hold back my scream of irritation. After a while, I sat back up and wondered briefly if BB was still searching for me. I got up off of the bed and flicked open the curtains. The sun was setting already .I thought for a moment before getting an idea that I hadn't done in forever. I looked upwards at the ceiling and shot upwards, fading through the wall and onto the roof.

I ambled over towards the edge of the roof, being cautious as not to fall off since it was angled at a sharp degree. I eased myself down and let my feet dangle as I watched the sun descend into the hills. I facepalmed when a sudden thought accured to me, _I could have faded through the floor when the man came up to the attic_. I sighed at my lack of common sense. A sharp pang of nostalgia hit me, and I remembered when my dad and I went up onto the roof every night to watch the sunset. We spent our nights up there, on every roof of every house we had ever been to and just talked and laughed the night away. My parents and I moved around a lot… as in every few months to try and avoid the council from discovering him and my mom. We always moved into the countryside, so the stars were more profound than they would be in the city. But the last month before dad "left", everything changed. His attitude was more cautious, and he hardly ever left the house. I rarely seen him out of his room, and only did when he took food back with him. Over the time, our time spent together was little to none, then nonexistent all together. We scarcely spoke or interacted, and at the time I never knew why. I always cried to mom about it, and she told me to be strong. That dad was going through some tough times at the moment. I believed her at the time. I refused to want to think anything different. I _chose _to be ignorant about the matter.

How stupid I was.

I chose to live in a fantasy. A fantasy where we were a happy family. Where we had nothing to run from. A, daresay, _normal_ life. But there is a reason why a fantasy is not called a reality. I set myself up for disappointment, in the end. For grief. My mother just added to it. I sighed, '_enough of these thoughts'_ I scolded myself. I turned my attention back towards the sun and caught the last glimpse of it fade from the sky. I stayed motionless for a few moments, attempting to muster the will to move. Eventually, I was gifted with that will and sat up with a groan. I turned around and clambered my way onto the top of the roof where I gave one last look out at the serene environment. I tentatively walked to the other side of the roof and started to gingerly float down into the nearest tree, climbing my way down the rest of it. Once I touched down onto the ground, I made my way back to the house and walked in through the back door. Kids were scattered all throughout the house, laughing and talking, or sitting alone playing with toys or hand-held devices. I started my way up the stairs and back to my room, in hopes of getting some sleep. The way up was quiet. Abnormally quiet. I began feeling a slight sense of paranoia, but brushed it off as my thoughts just getting the better of me. I finished my ascent up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

After a moment of thought, I nearly face palmed again. '_The letter and the box!'_ I raced over to my dresser, nearly ripping the drawer out of its hold. Snatching the letter from its place I unfolded it once more and read it again, and again, and again. My eyes widened and I gasped. Dropping the letter, watching as it fluttered softly to the ground.

***~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•***

**"But what does the note say!?" I can bet that was your first thought. I CAN READ YOUR MINDS.**

_**Turns out the house holds secrets after**_**_ all_.**

**Whenever I get a review I get this overwhelming feeling of joy that people are actually **_**reading**_** my work, let alone **_**enjoying**_** it. I always end up kissing two of my fingers and touching my computer screen whenever I have a review... my dogs always end up staring at me like I'm insane. But its whatever. :]**

**I also find it incredible to see all of these different people from different countries reading MY story. It's just so surreal to me.**

**So I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you who follow/review/favorite me and/or the story. It truly is a wonderful feeling. (:**

**~JAFS signing off**


	6. Hallway Rendezvous? Not Really

_**NEW REVIEWS!:**_

_**Kyoki no Megami: Why hello again! c: Ahh yeah, I don't really know what's up with those either. XD I guess I kind of overlooked those when I didn't feel like writing anymore... But you know what they're supposed to be, and I know what they're supposed to be, so let's pretend that my work is absolutely flawless... Ahaha XD**_

_**AVWinchester: Thank you for dropping a review! I could never be so cruel to leave you, my beautiful special reader, in a place such as a cliffhanger and **_**not _update. So here you go! (:_**

_**OLD REVIEW TIIIIME!:**_

_**LifeTheNinetails: **_**Why thank you! Here's your more. :P**

_**Theheartstourniquet: **_**Thank-a-joos. :] I was kind of afraid of that happening, and kind of expected it as well... :P I do apologize for that. And thank you, again!**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: *Sighs* How many times do I have to say this? There is no way in any shape or form that I own Death Note. Maybe in my dreams...**

**•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**

I leaned back onto my dresser and just looked at the letter on the floor. _What the actual Hell_? I mentally screamed. I turned and snatched the box off the dresser and flipped it open. Red light spilled out from the box, and inside laying on a cloud of black smoke was what was described in the letter. _What the…?_ I thought confusedly. I picked up the medium sized object and twirled it around in my hand, as it was about the size of it. I thought back to the letter and picked it off of the ground, scanning through it once more;

_Cynder Sidera Kaideth,_

_Greetings, Cynder. Do not be alarmed to find this note waiting for you. Everything will make sense soon. We have been watching you, even before you've came into the WAmmy House. Ever since your father left, we've kept a close eye on you, observing you, making sure no harm came to you. We are the ones that notified Quillish Wammy of your place of residence, and sent Donovan and Devon to explain some things to you already; however, we are unsure if they have contacted you yet. Our finest blacksmiths have left you a gift of which I am sure you have already seen. Inside is a small weapon of our design… of which, you will be needing within the near future. Devon and Donovan shall provide you with all that you need, so no need to worry. And… do try not to mingle in mundane affairs; it'll make your life much easier._

_Happy hunting-_

_Consul Ivan_

I looked back to the dagger and admired the fine craftsmanship of the weapon. The handle had a small protruding blade at the base of it, which curved outwards away from the user. The handle itself was carved and designed into that of a reaper, so that the blade at the base was the blade to the scythe. At the feet of the reaper, it budded out into two separate parts, so that the actual main blade jutted out of the middle of the parts. The split part ended in spikes and had vines that swirled up into an eye in the center with a red iris that seemed to gleam. The blade itself divided into two, one side being longer than the other, with Greek writing engraved onto it. I'd have to get Devon or Donovan to translate it for me.

_But what the hell did he mean by 'happy hunting'?_ I pondered for a little while before I hid my letter and dagger in the drawer of my dresser and decided to go find them. Making sure that my things were well hidden, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me quietly. Since it was nighttime, I was technically supposed to be sleeping, as is the entire house. I just hoped they were awake. I stalked down the hall and stopped for a moment when I realized… I had no idea where I was going. I stood still for a second and thought of how to find them. I stood there for a few minutes and suddenly recalled when L said that he had everyone's room and room number memorized.

I grinned from ear to ear, _L!_. My grin soon turned into a frown though, when I realized I didn't know where to find L at. I groaned, _I guess I'll have to wait until dawn…_ I thought, annoyed. As it turns out my curiosity won't be sated. I turned around to head back to my room, but saw a shadow moving at the end of the hall. I jumped backwards and stared straight at the figure. "Hey!" I called out softly. The silhouette looked like a male's. With all of the things happening within these past few hours, my heart started racing. _You are not a pansy, Cynder! Get your act together! You're a half-demon for crying out loud, nothing should scare you, you've seen it all!_ I mentally scolded. I huffed a deep breath and marched over to the unknown character, ready to give them a piece of my mind. The figure then launched for me, and I let out a little yelp, but was quickly cut off when a hand was clamped over my mouth.

I struggled and kicked but couldn't seem to break free. My eyes finally adjusted and I realized the aggressor was actually none other than BB. I rolled my eyes and groaned under his hand. He laughed quietly and said, "Well, seems like I gave you quite the scare, didn't I?" I only narrowed my eyes at him, and he grinned evilly, "Heh, seems like I am in control of you now. I rather like this." He used his free hand and cupped my cheek, "You know… I didn't quite appreciate what you started earlier." He paused and chuckled, "Or should I say, what you didn't finish."

I bit his hand and he pulled it back with a surprised yelp. "What the hell do you want, B?" I snarled.

He growled and let go of me, holding his bitten hand, "Was the biting necessary?"

"Considering you weren't gonna let me go, yes it was." I snapped back. "Now. What do you want?"

He stepped forward and lowered his voice to a whisper, "Well, Cy," Not quite trusting where he was going with this, I stepped backwards some, attempting to put distance between us, "I came to get an answer from you. What exactly are you?" He said slowly, walking towards me as he did so.

Eventually, my back hit the wall and I just watched him, wondering what he was going to do. I crossed my arms and sighed, "You really want to know, B?". He just stared at me with confusion, "Well then you can know. You're right, I'm not human."

BB grinned so wide I thought his face might split, he walked closer and placed both arms on the wall on either side of me and lowered his face down to my ear, "I knew you weren't human. Now tell me, what are you?" He traced his finger up and down my arm, triggering cold chills to erupt throughout my body.

I looked up at him and ran my fingernails lightly down his torso, "I'm…" I breathed out softly, inching my face closer to his, "a…" A low, guttural sound arose from his chest, and I grinned, pausing and just stared at him.

He looked right back at me, and growled softly, lightly gripping my arm, "A what?"

My smile grew at his frustration and I locked my hands around his neck, pulling him closer, so that our bodies were touching, "A…"

He paused for a second and waited. But I never gave an answer. He seized hold of my waist quite hard and snarled, "A what? What are you, Cynder!"

I snickered and whispered, "A unicorn."

The moment I finished my sentence, an apprehensive voice from the end of the hall rang out, "Hello?"

I immediately quieted down and BB whispered, "Don't. Move." And plastered his self against me, "We're in the shadows of the hall. If we don't move, he won't see us."

"Why do you care if you get caught, or me, for that matter?" I snapped.

"I don't quite care about you getting caught, but if you _do_ get caught you'd snitch on me, and this house is a bitch to clean. Now shut up." He snapped.

I couldn't argue with his logic there, so I nodded and peeked over his shoulder down the hall. "Hello! I know you're there! You're up past curfew!" The man called out. It sounded like Rodger, I snarled at the thought. He started to walk down the hall towards us. I heard BB's breath hitch slightly, and he pushed forward onto me again, so I was completely plastered onto the wall. I practically lost my breath as he squished me on the wall. I glared at him as he just smirked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he clamped his hand over my mouth, halting any words that would have filled the air.

I looked up over his shoulder again and observed Rodger as he drew every closer. My breath got snared in my throat, and I'm sure BB could practically _feel_ my heart beating. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, just waiting, listening. Rodger couldn't of been more than ten feet away when a loud '_BANG_' sounded from down the hall on the other side of the house. My eyes snapped open as I jumped and bit my lip from making any sort of noise. I could see Rodger turn and look in the way of the sound, then back towards our general direction. I heard him mutter, "Damn kids." And then take off running down the hall moments later.

Once we were sure he was a good length away, BB stepped back and I inhaled deeply. "What was that?" I asked, exasperated.

"I was actually going to ask you," He said, looking almost as startled as I felt. _Almost_.

"It's hard to believe that no one has woken up from that!" I said, equally as confused as I was alarmed.

"It's hard to believe that you actually listened to me," BB pointed out, smirking. "Which only means that you actually _enjoyed _yourself right then. Just like you did this morning. Or was it yesterday? I have no idea what time it is."

I scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, B. I was only making sure neither of our asses ended up cleaning the house." Smirking, I added, "And besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself just as much. You know, pushing yourself against me as much as you were."

His face reddened slightly, "I was _trying _to keep us from being found out!"

"Then it seems we were at an agreement, then." I said grinning.

He frowned a little, then gave his signature smirk, "Just admit that you're attracted to me. It's evident you are."

I blanched, "Are you _still _on this topic?" and face palmed. I peeked at him between my fingers, only to find him smirking at me. I sarcastically replied, "As soon as you admit _you're _attracted to _me_."

He shrugged, smirking, "Maybe I am." I stared at him, wide-eyed for a second as shock and disbelief took over my entire body, keeping me from being able to reply. He stepped closer and rested his forehead against mine, "Now tell me, Cynder. Look straight into my eyes and tell me you don't feel at least a little_ something_ in there-" He stopped for a second and tapped the area over my heart with his index finger, "whenever we have our interactions." He laughed, "And don't forget, you're talking with the second smartest in this entire house."

A sudden realization hit me and I gasped and stepped back away from him again, "You're L's successor, aren't you?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

I stood, shocked as the revelation hit me. I was standing in front of L's successor… and I was going against what the letter told me specifically _not_ to do. "_And… do try not to mingle in mundane affairs; it'll make your life much easier." _By the way Devon, Donovan and this Consul Ivan guy was making it sound, I don't need the extra hassle come soon. I was unmoving as I attempted to process everything. BB never moved either, and I decided to just go before I got too far deep into our "game".

"I… I need to go." I stammered, and started off down the hall.

BB grabbed my arm and pulled me against him chuckling, saying, "Aw, don't tell me you're intimidated by me now. Just when our little game was getting fun."

"BB. Seriously. Let go." I glared up at him.

Much to my surprise he let go and held up his hands, looking smug. "Just know that we will continue playing later." He winked at me, and I turn and ran down the hall, back to my room.

Once I reached my room, I jumped in and locked the door behind me. I leaned my back against the door and slowly slid down until I was crouched down on the floor. I thought it strange that he gave in so quickly, but I wasn't arguing. After several silent minutes, I sauntered back over to my dresser and pulled open the drawer, unsheathing the dagger from its hiding spot. _I need to see if I can get a holster for this tomorrow, or later_. I thought as I held the dagger tightly. I just wonder what's in store for me. Sighing, I concealed the dagger within my clothes in its box once more, along with the letter and clambered into bed.

Although, sleep never came to me. I tossed and turned, but my mind was filled with thoughts of this past day, what's to come and BB. Especially BB. I don't know how much time passed but when I sat up, it was morning time again. I sighed, feeling tired as crap. I opened my dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder band T-shirt. Putting them on, I tossed my old clothes in the corner of the room and let my hair down out of its hold. My hair fell back into its normal place and I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked somewhat pale, and had slight bags under my eyes. Sighing, I grabbed my favorite pairs of earrings and placed them in both holes of my ears, along with situating my cross necklace and bracelets. I walked out of the room and down the stairs into the main hall where the dining table was. Few kids where sitting there, and thankfully, BB wasn't one of them. I sat at one of the free corners of the table and started scooping food onto my plate, eating quietly. I kept my head down and wondered if I'd see anyone I knew, not that I knew many. Once I finished eating I leaned back in my chair and stretched, grabbing for the liter of tea and pouring myself a cup. The table filled up some, but still more than half were gone. As I sipped my tea, I watched as kids of all ages took up places at the massively lengthy table.

After fifteen minutes or so, and a whole liter of tea later, Devon and Donovan stepped through the archway and into the dining hall. I stared at Devon while sipping my last cup of tea, and as if he knew I was, he looked up and directly at me. I waved him over and patted the chair next to me. He elbowed Donovan and pointed in my direction, saying something inaudible. Donovan glared my way and Devon started walking to me.

"Hey, Cy." Devon greeted, sitting next to me, Donovan next to him. "You don't look as…" He moved his hands around, searching for the right word.

I looked on with amusement and curiosity and decided to help him out, "Bitchy?"

He started opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, "Well, um… N-no, more like…"

I sat down my cup and laughed, "No, no. I was kind of a bitch yesterday. I tend to… get a little moody when I'm frustrated."

Donovan scoffed from beside Devon, "Well. Then you must always be frustrated."

To my surprise, Devon spoke up and said, "Well, Donovan, sometimes you don't help the matter either. Antagonizing her on and such."

Donovan kept quiet and started piling his plate with food, as did Devon. I looked up and around again, the table was only filled halfway. "Where is everyone?" I asked inquisitively.

"Since today's Sunday, it's our free day. Monday through Friday is our scheduled days where we are put on a strict schedule time until about five. Saturday, we can do pretty much anything, as long as we all come to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together here." Devon clarified.

"Why are we required to eat together?" I questioned.

Donovan spoke up this time, "Because they think it will help the residents of the house to "bond"." Putting air quotes above 'bond'.

I made a fake gasping sound and put a hand over my chest, "I do think that's the most polite thing you've ever said." Donovan scowled at me and I gave a light chuckle in response. I gasped suddenly when I remembered, "Devon!" I said grabbing his arm. "I need to talk to you and Donovan privately." He looked confused for a second but then nodded. "Like, now."

"Then let's go then." Donovan announced while getting up.

I started to get up too, until I spotted a certain 'someone' stalking by. "Shit," I breathed out. I frantically thought for a place to hide and launched myself underneath the table. I peered up over the edge, making the "shush" motion to Devon and Donovan.

A sudden, pronounced laugh from behind me made me yelp and turn around, smacking my head on the table in the progress. I cursed underneath my breath and locked eyes with none other than BB himself. "Somebody's been jumpy lately, haven't we, Cy?" He then added in a low voice, "You know you can't hide from me," He sighed dramatically, "When will you ever learn?" Leering at me, BB winked and walked off.

"Damn him to hell and back," I cursed him over and over again, getting up from under the table, with Devon's help. I looked around at the kids just staring blankly at me. "Ugh. Let's just go." The three of us quickly walked back to my room, where I locked the door behind us. I closed the curtains and flicked on the light along with the fan. I pointed towards my bed and the chair and commanded them to sit. While they sat I pulled out the box and letter. I strode across the room, and sat Indian style next to Devon on the bed, facing the both of them. I set the box aside and opened the letter, "Okay, so yesterday while I was… Exploring the house, I found this box and letter sitting in the attic area with my name on them. After a too-close encounter, I took these back to my room, where I hid them in a special place of my design. But before I could read the letter and unveil the surprise in the box, you two came in. You of course know what happened afterwards, and after you guys left I was finally able to sedate my interest. After a much unexpected revelation, you two were mentioned specifically." I took a deep breath and began to read the letter out to the both of them.

Once I reached the end I looked up and them, and they we're staring at one another, then they looked back at me and Devon nodded. "Yes, Consul Ivan is our "leader" of sorts. Before you arrived, Ivan contacted us to be on a look out for another one of us. He said you'd be easy to spot and to get to you quickly." Gesturing to Donovan, he continued, "We ended up splitting up, speaking to many of the newest additions, and, he was quite right. Once I spoke to you, you we're the obviously who we were looking for. You possessed the determination, and had the fire in your eyes when we were talking about BB. Now," he started chuckling, "I don't know what happened to you making his life a living hell as you said you were. It seems pretty equal between the two of you to me." I blushed a little bit and rubbed the back of my neck as Donovan looked between us with interest. Devon continued, "I also happened to know that you lied to me about your past."

"Oh, heh, you know about that?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah. But it's fine. Not all of us come from such a brutal past such as you, but the majority of us didn't have glorious lives, either." I nodded and briefly wondered if he told me the truth about his past. I also fleetingly wondered how they got here.

"And the box?" Donovan cut in.

I passed the letter to Devon, who placed it on the bedside table. Grabbing the box, I opened it once more, the familiar red light bathing my room. I grabbed hold of the handle of the dagger and pulled it out, the black smoke spilling out of the box and dissipating in the air. I heard a gasp of admiration from Donovan and grinned, passing it over to him. "I actually wanted to ask you guys if you could translate the words on the two blades," I said, looking between the two.

Donovan passed Devon the blade, "He's the Greek expert. I never paid much attention in our language class."

Devon gave a low snigger, "That is true. Just give me a second," I watched him as he attempted to decipher the words. I could almost see the gears turning in his mind. "The first word_, '__**ἀποτρόπαιον**_', or apotropaion in English, means something that adverts evil. As for the second one," He paused and thought, "'_**θάνατος**_' or thanatos is Greek for permanent death." He passed me back the dagger, "A fine weapon and strong words, no doubt crafted by Yigor. This is a robust weapon, Cy. We will teach you how to use it properly, along with training,"

I held up my hands, "Okay, hold on. This all sounds great and all, but what the hell are "_we_", exactly?"

Devon and Donovan sighed and looked at one another. "I don't…" Devon started.

I held up a hand to stop him, "Don't even say it. I get it. "It's not time yet" and all that jazz."

Devon smiled sadly and Donovan grinned, "Finally! She gets something!"

"But," I started, "Answer me this; why can I be given a letter that explains some things and a weapon of freaking mass destruction, _if_ It's _not time yet_ for me to be told this stuff that's pretty damn important!?" My voice rose slightly, and I could feel my annoyance start to fester once more.

Donovan exhaled, "It's all up to Ivan what we can and can't tell you, and we've been told not to reveal anything aside from what we've already said."

I blow out a small huff of air, "Of course not. You know, secrets are frustrating. Especially when they involve _you_." I glared.

Devon intervened between us by adding, "Ivan has his reasons for doing the things he does. I mean, he _is _leader of the council for a reason, you know."

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I guess you're right. But when can I see your weapons?" I asked with a grin. "I would ask what our weapons are for, but I can almost bet you won't tell me, will you."

They both shook their heads, and Devon replied to my question, "Actually, we can right now if you want. We would just have to quickly get you there, we're technically not even supposed to be in here. Those of the opposite sex aren't allowed in one's "_private chambers_"."

I nodded, "Let's go, then!" mimicking Donovan from earlier.

The three of us stood up, and Donovan and Devon headed for the door. I quickly stuffed the dagger in my pants, being careful so I don't get injured. Stuffing the letter in my dresser, I headed for the door. They exited first, since I had no idea where I was going. I followed them up two more flights of stairs and down a hallway, taking all sorts of twists and turns along the way. Everything was going smoothly until we heard a catcall from down the hall. I tensed, thinking it was BB, but let out a breath of relief when I seen it was just some guy and two of his friends.

"Gettin' some tonight, yeah? A little fun for the three of you?" He called out mockingly. His two friends whistled and hooted beside him, edging him on, "Hey, I'll tell ya wha'! I'll give ya fifteen Euros if ya let me watch! Maybe sixty if I can get in on it!" I made a disgusted face as he commenced to pelvic thrusting the air, with his friends still giving him encouragement. I felt my anger rise again at being talked to like some common whore. I clenched my fists and my side and attempted to stay behind Devon and Donovan. "Aw, what's wrong little pussy cat? Are you getting mad? It only makes you sexier." He said, leering in my direction.

I lost my cool after that. I pushed by Devon and held my hand clenched into a tight fist at my side, "Now listen hear you intolerable pig, when I get through with you-!" I started roaring.

"Whoa-ha-ha!" Devon interfered quickly, "Let's save all the violence for later, yes?" He tried to reason quickly, while grabbing my arm.

"Let go!" I shouted, trying to push him back, "This second rate excuse of a parentless bastard here needs to understand that I am _NOT_ someone's plaything!" Devon's eyes widened momentarily, and I assumed that my eyes started flashing red.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the shameless guy from across the way shouting back, "Well, it certainly doesn't seem that way when you're with that psychotic BB guy!" His little posse cheered and high-fived one another.

That did it. I made a noise a little too inhuman like and sprang forward with my hands extended outwards like claws. The kid barely had time to react when I had him on the ground and started punching him. I could vaguely feel four pairs of hands try to pry me off of him, but paid no mind to them. White hot anger spilled out of me. Pent up anger from these past frustrations, confusions and unwanted interactions. My vision was blurry and I felt completely winded. Eventually, I was pulled off of the guy and dragged down the hall and into a room, only loosely hearing groans of pain behind us. I was placed on a bed and heard arguing from my left, but was too tired to pay it any mind. Not wanting my questions to go unanswered, I sat up, groggy. Only then did I feel a burning sensation on my leg. I hissed and pulled my forgotten about dagger from my pants and placed it on my bed. Sure enough, I had a rather large-sized cut on my thigh. _I _really_ need a holster._ I thought with slight remorse. Devon and Donovan turned my way, and immediately, Donovan started marching towards me, shouting incoherent things. I looked back and forth between the two while Devon was attempting to hold Donovan back.

I thought back for a second about what just happened and realized that I was in some deep shit.

**•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN.**

**S looses her cool to a raunchy boy. How lovely. :D**

**This is the last chapter I'm going through to revise. All chapters from here on out will be completely written from scratch. So in other words, I won't be able to post as often as I have been.**

**D'you see that lonely little button at the bottom of the page? It was the word, '**_**REVIEW**_**' on it. Yeah, that one. It needs a hug. Click it to hug on it and maybe fill out the form that comes up? :D**

**JAFS signing off~**


	7. Her Past Revealed

_**I UPDAAAATTEEEEDDDDDDDD!**_

_**REVIEW TIIIME!:**_

_**Gaada: Thank you so much! BB has always been one of my favorite underrated characters as well! I just wished that they did more involving him. But, that's what FanFiction is for, I suppose. c:**_

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill... I own no characters aside from Donovan, Devon and Cynder, blah blah blah...**

***~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**

"Cy." I could vaguely feel hands on my shoulders, shaking me. I mentally wished them to stop and groaned. "Cynder, wake up." Annoyance started to bubble up inside of me and I growled, waving my hand in the general direction of the voices.

"Cynder. Wake the hell up!" Another voice called out angrily.

I growled and sat up straight, whipping around to glare at the two voices, "What the _hell _do you want!" Two blurred figures stood next to one another beside my bed. The silhouettes slowly came into view until I recognized them as Donovan and Devon.

"Whoa, damn. Calm yourself." Donovan said, throwing his hands up.

I slung my legs over the side of the bed and hissed at the sudden pain that exploded in my leg. I looked down and noticed that my left pant leg was cut off at my thigh. "What the hell?" I sneered. Suddenly, events from before came rushing into mind. I had a bloodstained bandage wrapped around my leg. "How long was I out?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Just a little over an hour. Not too long, as it's only midday." Devon answered and gently sat down next to me. "And as for the bandages, I put them on. You cut yourself with a dagger made for killing demons. Therefore, it is infused with special venom that only kills demons, but can burn like a bitch to us." He explained, blushing slightly.

I held up my hand, eyes wide, "Wait, _demon killing_?"

Devon laughed and Donovan grunted, "Yes. I think you'll be happy to know that we contacted Consul Ivan while you were out. We can tell you what you want to know."

Devon looked me dead in the eye and my heart fluttered in excitement. "We are nephilim; the sons and daughters of humans and angels, or in rare cases, humans and demons. We hunt full-fledged demons and unruly spirits from harming the humans…. And in some cases, we must perform exorcisms on those who become possessed. Nephilim are spread loosely throughout the world, since there aren't many of us. Mostly because the majority doesn't know that they are nephilim, or become influenced by demons. Which is why we were sent to retrieve you before you became corrupted by those said demons."

Donovan scoffed from behind him, "With how she acts, I wouldn't be surprised if she already was."

"Why you little…!" I growled and clenched my fists.

"Cynder, Donovan, _enough_!" Devon stated harshly. He stood up between the two of us and snarled, "Now, I don't know what the problem is between you two, but you need to cut it out. Like, now." He pointed a finger at Donovan, "Quit antagonizing her," then he turned to me, "And you need to work on your anger issues." I mumbled under my breath and glared at the two boys in front of me, crossing my arms. He went on, "Cynder, what you did earlier was uncalled for. You'll be lucky if Rodger doesn't come in here any minute and bring some ungodly punishment down on your ass! Nephilim control their anger and bring it out on _demons_! Not the living! We strive to _protect _them, not _murder _them!" He sighed deeply and sat down next to me again, "I have to change your bandages. Try not to move too much, because I have to apply ointment." He looked up at me, "And it will hurt."

I nodded silently and Donovan sat in a chair beside the bed, much like mine. "Cy." He quipped, "Tell us your past. The real version."

I looked at him questioningly, "I thought you already knew about it." I stated, apprehensive.

"We know some of it," He replied, "Only bits and pieces,"

I inhaled and nodded. _Anything to take my mind off my leg, I guess_. "My full name is Cynder Sidera Kaideth. I was born in the busy city of Wells, England, but didn't stay there very long. You see, some underworld cult was after my dad, so we moved around every month. We traveled to York, Manchester, and even places like Truro and Dover. My dad's name was Ezreal Kaideth. A demon. He was probably the kindest man you'd ever meet. He never yelled, or raised his voice, and had the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen." I laughed sarcastically, "It's funny. You'd think him an angel and my mom a demon. My mother's name was Saraphine Kaideth. Sure, she was beautiful, but she had the nastiest personality to counteract that. She found the littlest of things to scream at me for, and beat me often. Especially after father left. Father never knew about the beatings, Mother always did them in secret… and I never told because I could see he loved that horrible excuse for a woman. I made up a story for every cut, bruise and scratch on my body. Some of them even left scars." I hissed through my teeth and grasped the bed sheets with my fingers, and sudden violent pain erupting through my leg. I looked down at Devon and he looked up apologetically, and started to rub the medicine in slowly. I threw my head back and groaned, muttering curses underneath my breath. Eventually, Devon finished and wrapped it back up again. I glanced down at both of the guys and noticed him and Donovan blushing furiously and shifting uncomfortably. _What the hell's wrong with them all of a sudden? _I thought fleetingly. I inhaled and exhaled a few times before continuing, "I was ten when my father "left". I remember walking into his room after a nightmare and finding him standing stock still beside his bed. He told me that he had to go… that I'd learn about where he was going soon. He said he'd visit if he could." I felt tears work their way up to my eyes, and I laughed bitterly, "I waited five years. He never did. I remember closing my eyes while we hugged… then… nothing. He just vanished. When I opened my eyes again there was smoke and golden dust. I don't think I could ever forget the smell either. It was like, burning hair and cinnamon. Disgustingly sweet." I furiously wiped my eyes dry and heved a deep sigh, recomposing myself, "After that, my mother grew increasingly violent, and remarried a drunkard less than a year later. About two months after their marriage and four months after dad's disappearance, they hopped into a car, leaving little eleven year old me alone. They never came back. I fended for myself until a week ago since then, moving around constantly, trying to find food. Apparently somehow Consul Ivan contacted Wammy, who found me and spoke to me about living here. I told him that I wanted a few more days to my own and he asked me how I wanted my room. I said I'm fine with anything, as long as I get it to myself. Now, here I am, sitting in front of you two." I exhaled deeply and looked back and forth between the two. A silence set in between the three of us and I shifted uncomfortably. "So, now that that's said and done-"

"I didn't expect it to be like that," Devon stated, exasperated. "We knew bits and parts of your past but," He paused, "Cynder, do you know what your parents were?"

I furrowed my brows, "Human and demon. My father demon, my mother human… Right? That's what they've always told me. But, I have a feeling you know something I don't."

Donovan answered for him, "If I'm not mistaken, you're wrong."

Confused, I said, "What?"

"Your eyes." Devon said, "They're not normal. They flash more than one color, I'm sure you're aware of this?" I nodded and he continued, "And only so when you're angry or annoyed." He motioned a hand towards Donovan, "Donovan here helped us figure that one out. You're not from Human and Demon descent. You're something else… of what, we're not sure. But in Isteria, Consul Ivan holds records of every single nephilim ever born and their lives. It's pretty freaky; it copies down every single moment in your life on its own."

I stood there dumbfounded for a few moments, "Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

Donovan opened one of the drawers in the room and tossed something small and brown my way, "Catch."

I barely caught it with both of my hands and looked at it. It was a leather holster for my dagger. I grinned and looked around frantically for my dagger. Devon grinned and handed it to me, and I slipped it into the holster. It was a perfect fit. "What about your weapons?" I asked curiously.

They both rummaged through their closet and pulled out a double-bladed scythe and bow. Donovan handed me his bow and I marveled at its beauty. It was a longbow, that's for sure. It had a red and gold grip, with silver lower limbs that protruded with spikes, as did the top. In the center of the two limbs were two red crystalline jewels, with Greek words below each jewel. I gingerly placed the bow down and grasped Devon's scythe. The handle looked to be made of wood, but the feel said otherwise. It was cold to the touch and felt almost… alive. At the tip of the handle looked to be a screaming face with blood red eyes. A sharp, jagged blade jutted out from the face's back and glowed blue, with little specks of black on it. Large words ran the entire length of the blade, and were a light blue color.

Curiosity getting the better of me I asked, "Why do all of our weapons have those red jewels?"

Devon answered by saying, "Remember the venom I was talking about?" I nodded, "The venom is stored in the rubies. Every few weeks Consul Ivan's brother, Darius, has Yigor, the blacksmith, send us more to replace the used ones. All of the gems are placed so the venom is intact with the place of contact on a demon."

I grinned and nodded, "Have you ever found any in the house?"

This time, Donovan grinned like a madman, "Didn't you hear the loud bang last night?" My eyes widened, and I could feel my face burn hotter at the thought of being that close to BB again, "Yeah? Well, that was us killing one." A low rumble, then laughter emitted from him just then, "Stabbed the little fucker in the head with my arrow, I did! It fell back and nocked a bunch of shit over, though, making the loud noise."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked down, "Heh, well I guess I should thank you then for getting Rodger off my back last night."

I could feel both of them staring at me, but only Devon voiced his thoughts, "What do you mean? You were up past curfew last night?"

Refusing to look at them I nodded, "Yeah, I was actually coming to you to translate the words on my dagger."

"That's not all that happened, was it?" Donovan pried.

"Um. Unfortunately not. I kind of had a little run in-" I started.

"With BB." Devon finished.

Nodding, I asked, "How the _hell_ does everyone know about us?" I paused for a second, "Wait. That came out entirely wrong. I mean, like," I stared fumbling my hands to try and find the right words, "How does… Uh…. How do the others here know about BB and I's unfortunate meetings?"

"Oh ho, so it _was_ something with BB last night." Donovan said smirking, "Cy, when BB finds a new interest to torment, the _entirety _of the house knows. News like that spreads like wildfire here."

_Do those bastards have to stick their noses in other people's business? _I thought angrily. "Alright. But I have another question, if you would acknowledge me." The both of them nodded and I went on, "This house uses nicknames, what are yours?"

They both laughed as I stood there, confused. Devon spoke up, "Cy, Donovan and Devon _are_ our nicknames. Somebody else already took the nickname 'L' and 'Z', so we were given these."

"Then what're your real names?" I inquired.

Donovan gestured to Devon, "Devon here is named Lucius Evermore, and I am Zayden Ulrik."

Devon bowed, grinning, "At your service."

I nodded, "Why did Ivan refer to you as your given nicknames than your real names?" I inquired.

"Because we informed Ivan of how our second names work here, and he knew that that's how you'd know us." Devon answered simply.

"Oh." I trailed off. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"About one o'clock, why?" Donovan replied.

I nodded and stood, clipping on my sheath and placing my dagger inside, concealing it all underneath my shirt. "I have to go take some stupid test thing that I'm probably going to fail." I chuckled a little a placed a hand on the doorknob, "I'll come find you guys later and then we can talk about my training, okay?" They nodded and I smiled while waving goodbye.

_I think I'm starting to remember some of the ways in the house! _I thought happily as I was able to recall the way back to my room without incident. Quickly opening my drawers, I snatched out my MP3 and headphones, mentally praying that I could use them during the test. I also put on a new pair of black jeans, and stuffed my dagger and holster into my drawers so that it was concealed under my clothes. Huffing out a breath, I made my way to Wammy's office. On my way there I put my MP3 on shuffle and hoped to God that I didn't see BB. For once, luck was on my side and I grinned inwardly. I gave a few knocks and heard a soft "Come in." from the other side. I quickly opened the door and stepped in, and noticed L was in the same chair as I last seen him in. _Does he live in this room, or something? _I thought anything but seriously.

I awkwardly cleared my throat and waved to L, "Hey, uh, I'm here to take that test."

He motioned to the chair next to him and I sat obediently. Wammy dug through his drawers and pulled out a stack of relatively large papers clipped together. "To be L, one must complete the test swiftly and accurately. The test is one hundred and fifty questions on various subjects. You will have two and a half hours to complete this test and may listen to your music as you do so. We shall be in here as well talking and watching you, so try not to feel uncomfortable."

I nodded and was about to ask for a pen when L spoke up, "Actually, try not to feel _too _comfortable. As L you will be placed in uncomfortable positions all of the time and need to work through them. We will be in here and we will be watching you the entire time."

I nodded and shivered with guilty pleasure at the sound of his voice. Without another word I started the test, hanging one of the headphones over my ear so that I could still hear them talk. About an hour and a half into the test, they brought up the subject of Rome again. Remembering that they mentioned this before, I slowed down working and listened intently to them.

"L, are we still going through with the plan of taking your top two successors to Rome for a case?" Wammy inquired, leaning forward on his elbows.

I could see L nod out of the corner of my eye, "Yes. They will need the hands-on experience if they are to ever become L."

"How will we pick who goes and who doesn't?"

L was quiet for a while before saying, "First, we take a poll to see who would actually want to go. Then out of those who do, we hold a test much like the one Cynder is taking now. My only fear is that Back-Up would be one of those people. While his social skills are… unsatisfactory, his intelligence is quite high."

_Back-Up? Who's that? _I wondered fleetingly.

"Hm. It's not like we _can't _include him, either. That would cause a stir-up within him." Wammy included.

_I've always wanted to go to Rome. _I thought happily, _and maybe this could give me an excuse to learn more about L… he is very interesting. And, as much as I hate to admit, I could listen to him talk all day. But this is a house full of _geniuses! _How am I going to compete with them?_

"We will make the announcement during lunch tomorrow and hand out the polls during that time," L concluded. "Cy, you must be finished by now considering you haven't answered any questions since we started talking about Rome."

"Oh, I… Uh… N-no! I'm not finished yet!" I managed to stammer out.

L waved a hand over towards my test, "Then continue working and stop listening to us, you have exactly one hour, thirty minutes and fifty-four seconds to complete ninety questions. You will need to hurry if you are to finish."

I nodded, blushing at being caught and continued working of my test.

Precisely one hour, thirty minutes and fifty-four seconds later, L held his hand out in front of my face and asked for my test. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose; _I still had six questions left! _I handed him the test and stood up, stretching in various positions as my back and legs popped several times over. Wammy's voice filled the conversational silence between us, "L shall grade your test sometime within the week, so come back in a few days and we shall tell you your score. You are dismissed."

Silently I nodded and gave each of them a small wave, my eyes lingering on L probably a bit longer than they should have before I opened the door and stepped out. Looking around the house, I wondered what I could possibly do now. Not really paying attention to where I was going, I let my feet carry me around the house, searching for something to rid me of my boredom. Half an hour must have passed by before I pushed open a door, revealing a large dark room with furniture covered with white sheets, accompanied by a large grand piano pushed into the corner of the room. Flicking on the lights, I closed the door and sauntered over towards the piano and gingerly eased myself onto the stool. I smiled and sighed as I pushed one of the many white keys that adorned the piano's front. I pushed another one, then another and another until I was playing an old song of my childhood that my dad used to sing to himself all of the time. Quietly, I hummed the chorus of the song and sang in my head;

_Come Little Children  
>I'll Take Thee Away,<br>__Into A Land Of Enchantment  
>Come Little Children<br>The Time's Come To Play  
>Here In My Garden<br>Of Shadows_

I eased my eyes closed and played like that for the longest time, slowly stepping into a serene place in the back of my mind. I sighed in content and grinned until I felt someone's chest be pushed up against my back, and their arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I tensed and attempted to look up at the perpetrator, but gave up when I realized I couldn't see through my hair.

I could feel a pair of lips slowly press themselves against the area behind my ear and whisper, "My dear, Cynder," I sighed angrily as sudden recognition washed over me. He continued, "I didn't know you could play piano," He paused, "I also didn't know you could sing either."

I squirmed and tried to counter his hold on me. "I wasn't singing, I was humming." I clarified.

He chuckled, "That you were," He took the tip of my ear between his teeth and began nibbling lighty.

I shivered, "Stop that," I attempted to turn in his grasp, but he held fast.

"Y'know," He breathed, removing my ear from his mouth, "You and I could create a beautiful _duet_ back at my room. Or even here, if you'd prefer," My mouth went dry as I attempted to think of something to say. His right hand slowly trailed it's way down my arm and rested lightly over my breast. I gasped and placed my feet on the piano and used it as leverage to push myself backwards, startaling BB. I grinned as I heard his footsteps as he tried to steady himself. I spun around on the stool and squealed when his face was right next to mine, "That wasn't very nice, Cy." He growled out. He placed both hands on either side of me and leaned in closer to me, pushing our chest's together and looked me dead in the eye, slowly closing the gap between our foreheads, "You've been a very naughty girl lately, haven't you? Constantly hurting little old me and rejecting what _you know _you want,". He cupped my chin, forcing me to hold his stare, "I think a little punishment may be in order," He sneered.

"I'm not into chains and whips, BB. You'll have to do better than that if you want to seduce me," I attempted to say in my best seductive voice.

He laughed then, "Who said I was trying to please _you_?" He removed his hand from my chin, and rested it on my thigh. I shifted uncomfortably as a familiar warm feeling engulfed my lower abdominal region. I looked down at his hand, then back up to his grinning face. His facial features suddenly turned serious as he trailed small patterns on my leg, "I can honestly say, I don't know _why _you capture my attention so," His fingers danced on the lip of my jeans as he teased his way in them. "There's just something so…" He paused as he searched for the right word, "_alluring _about you_,"_ His voice dropped considerably and filled with lust.

I could feel a blush creep up my neck as I shivered, "I don't have time for this," I muttered out quickly. I attempted to stand up but was pushed back down by a firm hand from BB. I sat back with an _oomph. _

"You're not going anywhere this time, dammit." He snarled into my ear.

His grip on my jeans tightened as his other hand found it's way onto my waist as well. I was almost positive that he could feel my heart thumping against my ribcage. Without any warning, he lifted me up like I was nothing and tossed me onto one of the many white sheet-covered couches. A soft _thump _resounded around the room when I landed. Slightly dazed from my sudden forced movement, I leaned up on my elbows and watched BB through what felt like a haze. He made his way toward me with a smirk and leaned over me. _Why am I not doing anything? I don't want this!_ I thought with mild confusion, _Or_ _maybe_... I paused and looked up at BB as he dropped his head down to my face, _Maybe I _do _want this. _

"I can see your inner turmoil, Cy," He teased, "Believe me when I say, _I can see _how much you want me," His facial features darkened suddenly and he looked away, "And L, for that matter," I tried my best to hide my face as I blushed furiously. I couldn't help but imagine a steamy threesome between L, BB and I. "Is that a blush I see? Dirty thoughts, hm?" He chuckled darkly, "I can remedy that,"

Without warning, his lips found their way onto my neck as one hand crawled it's way towards my chest, and the other towards the button of my pants. "I don't understand you, BB." I stated lowly, "You say you want me-"

"Correction; _you _want _me_," He intervened.

"We both know that's bullshit," I snarled, "In case you haven't noticed, _you _have been pursuing _me__," _In response, he just bit down on my neck, not harshly, but hard enough that I would leave a bite mark. I sucked in through gritted teeth and continued, "Why don't you just kiss me? You're willing to put your lips everywhere but where I actually want,"

He snickered, "I know one place I think you'd prefer my lips,"

I gasped and blushed furiously. It took me a while before I found my voice again, "Stop avoiding the question, BB."

I could feel him smirk on my neck, "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

I grabbed his cheeks and forced his face upwards, looking him dead in the eye, "Why don't you kiss me, BB?" I asked more sternly.

His sly smirk grew into a grin, which grew into a shit-eating smile, "I may need a little... _persuading_," He ended his sentence in a wink.

I sighed in annoyance, _I'm really starting to grow tired of these damn cryptic answers_, "Look, BB," I sighed exasperatedly, "This is killing the mood fast," He stayed still in his position, not once moving. Slowly, my common sense started to return to me and it finally occurred to me just what exactly is happening. I sat up straight and pushed myself against the arm of the couch, "What the hell am _I_ doing, actually? I've barely known you for a week! I'm not some sort of whore," I paused, glaring at BB, "I'm not like my mother. I don't give in to pleasure for the hell of it. Especially for some lonely psychopath," I slipped from under BB and crawled onto the floor and stood, brushing off my clothes.

"Cynder, where do you think you're going?" BB called out warningly.

"_Oh, wouldn't you like to know?_" I replied back, mocking him from earlier.

I turned around and stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a certain wide-eyed, raven-haired, slouched figure in the doorway, "A threesome, huh?" The smooth, velvety voiced man said as monotonous as usual. I blushed furiously and refused to meet his gaze, "Does this mean I already won our game?"

I facepalmed, _I totally forgot about that! _"Not in the slightest, I was actually-"

"Playing a similar game with me," BB cut in, "And things were going fine until you reared your messy-head."

I glanced back at BB, glaring at him as his still ravenous gaze fell upon a slightly-amused looking L.

"Things were _not_ going well. I was actually just getting ready to leave." I growled in a low voice, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rethink some decisions," I ended the conversation as i squeezed between L and the doorway, leaving a horny BB and perhaps-amused L behind to battle out in awkwardness.

I growled and clutched my arms close to my chest, _Just how long was he standing there? _I mentally screamed. Another blush adorned my face as I reviewed all of these passed events, _Would I really have gone all the way there? Had I not realized what was happening... _My thoughts trailed off as I slammed my bedroom door behind me. I slid down the door and prayed that no one would disturb me for the rest of the night. Angry thoughts and images washed over me, _I will _not _become my mother and fuck every guy I find attractive. _I laughed bitterly, _I need to reevaluate my plans here, and stay the hell away from BB._

_***~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•**_

**_Welp... yeah! So _that _happened. You honestly didn't think I'd go "_there"_ yet, did you? ;D Come on now, people. It's only been less than a week in the story~ We can't get there yet~_**

**_-Song: Come Little Children_**

**D'you see that lonely little button at the bottom of the page? It was the word, '**_**REVIEW**_**' on it. Yeah, that one. It needs a hug. Click it to hug on it and maybe fill out the form that comes up? :D**

**As of the month of April (4/24/14 9:02 AM): I just want to give a big "Thank You" to-**

**My 108 readers in the United States, my 14 reaers in Australia, my 21 readers in France, my 13 readers in Canada, my 9 readers in the United Kingdom, my 3 readers in New Zealand, my 1 reader in Israel, my 2 readers in Germany, my 3 readers in Denmark, my 2 readers in the Pilippines, my 2 readers in Vietnam, my 1 reader in Bruinei Darussalam, my 1 reader in Sweden, my 3 readers in Greece, my 1 reader in the Netherlands, my 1 reader in Poland, my 1 reader in Sweden, my 1 reader in Romania, my 1 reader in Finland, my 1 reader in Norway, my 1 reader in India, my 1 reader in Singapore, my 1 reader in Brazil and my 1 reader in China. Thank you so so much! I love you all! **

**.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT SHIT RIGHT HERE! **_What would you guys like to see happen in the future?_**

**~JAFS signing off**


	8. Wait, what?

**ERMAHGERD I UPDATED. :D**

_**Review tiiime!:**_

_**SKYSPRITE: Thank you for the review! I as well hate when there's a sex scene within the first few chapters. It just... Doesn't ever make sense, really. It's all like, "Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But I'm the protagonist, so shag me maybe?"**_

_**Gaada: Hello again, Gaada! :) Thank you so so much! It means so much to me that somebody enjoys my story as much as you do(: *cackles* Maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't... No one knows but me~**_

_**Jinxofthedesert: Thank you so very much! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything having to do with "Death Note"... I only own my OCs blah, blah, blah. **_

_**So before you read, I just want to apologize if there's more spelling errors than usual. I had some difficulties with my computer, so I had to write it out on my phone. And, if anyone's aware of this, Fanfiction and IPhones DO NOT like each other. Autocorrect gets all wonky and replaces words that are perfectly fine with jumbled masses of letters. **_

* * *

><p>A week and a half has passed since that day. L had released the Rome polls as promised, and i got my test score back. I was considered 'average', as i only got half of the questions right. Not much had happened aside from starting the orphanage's version of "school". I haven't seen BB much since our encounter in the piano room, which slightly worries me. The only time I see him is during our English class. Even though sometimes our interactions are… unwanted, I can't help but feel a slight pulling in my gut when I think back on them. I sigh as I stare at my notebook, head resting on my hand, mindlessly doodling crosses, stars and little chibi-like monsters around the edges of my paper.<p>

"Cy!" A shrill voice worse than the sound of nails on a chalkboard pierced my ears, causing me to wince slightly. My eyes trail their way up the backs of other student's heads until they finally rested on the ancient and old face of Ms. Davenport. "Are you paying attention?" She sneered.

I glared with as much venom as I could at her, "Do you want my honest answer?"

She slapped her yardstick against the wall of her room, pointing to her most infamous "poster"; a plain, neon yellow piece of paper with the words, '_Honesty or Bust_' Scratched on in a nearly-dead black expo marker.

I chuckled darkly, "Honestly, your voice gives me migraines to the point where I'm ready to shove pencils in them. I feel that that would be better than having to listen to you drone on and on for an hour. This room is worse than Hell. Why I was forsakened to have you as a chemistry teacher is beyond me,"

The class room was dead silent while I was talking. No one moved, and I could feel everyone's eyes glued to my face.

I could clearly see her face contort in what could only be described as pure hatred, "Well if you don't like it in here," She growled out, "You can go to Wammy's office!" Her usually jarring speech became even higher as she screeched out her words. I could vaguely see some of the others cover their ears.

I grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!" I called out happily, picking up my house-issued backpack and notebook. I sauntered over towards the door and placed my hand on the handle. A thought occurred to me and I smirked, turning to face her, "And you can stop dressing to impress. Your short ass skirts and low-cut tops won't do anything for that sixty year old body you have," The entire class erupted into laughter as I exited the room.

I snickered to myself and began my walk to my room, where I'd hang out for the hour and then go to my final class of the day; English. The hallways are always dead during this time, of which I'm thankful for. When they're full, it's like cattle. As I walked, I felt as if I was being stalked, and I had a vague idea of who it was. Turning around sharply, I called out, "BB. It's been a while,"

Nothing happened. The hallway was still as silent and empty as it was the first time I roamed them. I began to question if maybe I was just imagining things and started to turn back around. However, before I made a complete 180, a familiar raven-haired boy stepped from around the corner. I could see a grin grace his dark features, "It has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Still horny?" I teased.

He slowly stalked his way closer to me, "And what if I was? Would you help me remedy it?"

I began to back up slowly, "I already told you, I'm not getting frisky with you anytime soon. I don't know the first thing about you aside from the fact that you're a bit of a psycho."

He stopped walking and winked at me, "Oh? And here I thought you '_Can't seem to stay away from the bad boys_'." His voice dropped low and he smirked, "Am I not bad enough for you?" He lunged at me and trapped me between him and the handrail by the stairs, "I can be much worse if you'd like,"

He dropped his head and began nuzzling my neck. Surprise came over me as I realized that he quoted me from a conversation I had with L some time ago. I pushed him back by the shoulders as hard as I could without using my inhuman strength, "You were listening?" I glared.

A shit-eating grin erupted across his face, "You have no idea how much I watch you,"

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body, "That's fucking creepy, BB."

He laughed aloud, "That may be so, but can I just say you look ravishing naked?"

I could feel a furious blush adorn my face, "You… watched me shower?" My voice rose at the thought of having no privacy. He nodded and stood stock still, just watching me. I clenched and unclenched my fist, debating whether or not to slap him.

He glanced down at my hands and seemed to catch on, "You shouldn't slap me, Cynder. I'll just get angry, and frankly, at the moment I'm the one in control,"

I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed, shoving my hand in my pocket. He moved his hands from the wall onto my hips and placed his forehead on mine.

"What do you want from me?" I asked apprehensively.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really. But is it too much to ask for your company?"

I pulled my head back and crossed my arms, "Considering you'd only want me for one thing, it is too much."

He looked me dead in the eye and held my chin tightly with his hand, "That would merely be a bonus. I just want you to be mine."

I scoffed, "And where is this suddenly coming from? It's quite out of character,"

His slammed his hand onto the wall, "God dammit, Cynder! Could you stop with that? I'm trying to tell you how I feel. I've never been good with any emotion. I've also never been so attracted to such a bewitching girl such as yourself,"

I could feel my eyes widen as his eyes flickered back from between my eyes to my lips. My mind went into hyper drive as I attempted to think of something- anything- in response. _No, no, no! This is the opposite of what I need! Why is he acting like this suddenly? Could what he said really be true?_ I couldn't meet his eyes anymore, so I tore my face from his grasp and stared down at the ground. I heard him growl low, but I still refused to meet his eyes.

"B," I started, "I don't even know you yet. I don't even know if you and I being together would be the best thing right now. There's a lot happening in my life right now,"

"Like what? You're a god damn orphan, Cynder! What life could you possibly have?" His anger seeped through his words, and I couldn't help but be bothered by what he said.

"Believe it or not, but I do know more than just you at this house!" An insane thought crossed my mind as I couldn't stop from blurting out, "Like L! Him and I are going to go to Rome together to work on a case."

I could feel BB's hands tighten on my waist, "L?" He snarled, "You're going to Rome with L?"

I nodded, narrowing my eyes, "Yes," I started slowly, "I'm going to Rome with L," BB was silent for a long time, his eyes never leaving mine. I could almost physically see the gears in his mind turning. I smirked, "And you know what?" I placed a hand on his chest and began tracing invisible patterns, "Who's to say that something won't happen between us?" I grinned madly, "Two teenagers alone on a trip to Rome with nothing but raging hormones to keep us company," I stifled a giggle as I waved my hands around, "We might even get 'carried away',"

His eyes narrowed to the point where I could barely see the whites of his eyes, "L doesn't have the gall to touch anyone in the slightest of ways," He paused and chewed his bottom lip, "But that doesn't mean he won't succumb to hormones," BB's hands found their way to my wrists and grabbed them harshly, pinning them to the wall at my side, "You are to be no one else's but mine, Cynder. He can't touch you. I won't let him. I would sooner kill him than even think about him laying a single finger on you,"

My heart fluttered uncontrollably at his words, but didn't stop that gnawing anger that grew from him becoming so possessive all of a sudden. I struggled to free my hands from his grasp and growled out, "I'm not 'yours', B. I'm no one's. Not even L's. You can't dictate who I do what with,"

The moment I finished my sentence, his head swooped down towards my collar bone, "Yet. You're not mine yet, Cynder. But I do hope you know that you will end up falling for me someday," I could feel a slight pain in the crook of my neck as his teeth forcefully grazed my skin.

"I swear to god BB, if you're doing what I think you're doing," I threatened.

A warm sensation enveloped my body when I felt something warm and wet ghost it's way across my skin. I shivered as realization washed over me; it was his tongue. I freed one wrist and pushed back against his shoulder, trying to push him away before he left something behind. A low guttural sound emitted from his throat and he pushed himself against me. A feeling of déjà vu hit me; this was such a familiar predicament. Flashbacks of two weeks ago popped into my mind before I could stop them. The dark hallway. Roger. I furiously chewed on my bottom lip, attempting to suppress a moan. BB glanced up at me through his hair and noticed. I could feel him smirk as he resumed nibbling. In an attempt to end his dominant advances, I dropped to the floor.

In surprise, he released his hold on my wrist and stood motionless. I took this as my chance to crawl away, eventually pushing myself up so I was standing a little ways away facing him. Slowly, his head turned towards my direction, eyes like slits.

I gave a small wave and took off running up the stairs. I knew where exactly I wanted to go, the only place in the orphanage where I felt the most comfortable. I ran and ran until I ended up in the attic area once more. I quickly glanced around until I found my "second room". Swinging open the door, I stepped in and grinned. _Home Sweet_ _Home_, I thought happily. I paused my movements and listened for any footsteps. I smiled when I heard none. _That was easier than I thought it would be._ I thought_, a little apprehensive, maybe a little too easy_. I brushed it off and eased the door shut.

I sighed and checked the clock, only twenty more minutes until have to go to English. I frowned and flopped down on the couch that I spawned and glanced around the room. My arcade games, small waterfall, piano and stereo were all still in their original places.

The day after 'that night' a couple of weeks ago, I ran back up here to try and escape the madness of the house. While up here, I decorated the room to my liking using my otherworldly powers to create the furniture and items. The room walls were painted to look like bricks, with soft, black carpet covering the floorboards. Since no windows are up in the attic, I'd strewn neon lights up at random points in the room to act as a light source.

I sighed in contentment and reached for the stereo remote, clicking the play button to let my favorite CD play. It was a mix CD with bands like Three Days Grace, Creature Feature, The Cure, AFI and Deftones. I folded my arms behind my head and closed my eyes, quietly singing along to each song playing.

All was still and peaceful, quite the serene environment. I could feel myself slowly begin to drift off into sleep. My eyes opened slightly, however, when I remembered I had English to go to. _Eh, maybe I'll just skip today. I mean, she's gonna see me for my next three to four years. One day won't be too bad_. With that thought, I tucked my head into the crook of my arm and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

><p>I groaned as a heavy pressure pushed into my back, leaving me immobile in my sleep-dazed state. I lifted my head, attempting to see what was causing my discomfort. The neon lights in my room were out, and my small waterfall ceased it's noise. I stiffed, something's not right. With a newfound vigor, I pushed myself up onto my hands and rolled off of the couch. A loud thump reverberated around the entire room and my heart began beating wildly, That was too loud to have been just my thump.<p>

With wide eyes, I couldn't help but fear the worst, What if it's a demon like Donovan was saying? The thought scared me half to death. Best not to think about that. I inhaled deeply and worked up the courage to turn around. Flipping over on my back, I saw a human-sized silhouette of somebody on the floor beside my feet.

I yelped as the figure lunged in my direction and trapped me under them, sitting on my groin. I leaned up on my elbows to try to get a better look at the perpetrator. But before my eyes could focus, it covered them with it's hand and held both of my wrists with it's other hand.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I called out as harsh as I could, all the while thrashing around in an attempt to break free.

A sinister snicker left the person's mouth and I stiffened, immediately recognizing that low tone, "Your unseen best friend, Cynder." BB removed his hands and sat back, howling with laughter, "You should have seen your face!" He placed one hand on his forehead and the other over his stomach, bending backwards slightly.

I leaned up on my elbows and groaned, holding the back of my head, "What the actual fuck? How'd you find me?" I questioned, generally curious.

Without warning, he leaned foreword, pushing his nose against mine, dropping his voice low, "I watch you, remember? I do believe I told you once that you can't escape me,"

I glared at him, "Yes, well, could you maybe not do that? Now my lair has been violated."

He chuckled darkly, and ran his hand along the side of my face, "Ah, but there's so much more privacy up here. We could 'get to know' each other better here. Who knows? Maybe one thing will lead to another and we can finally do what we both crave,"

A warm blush creeped up my neck, and I positioned both of my hands onto his stomach, pushing him back a bit so I could see his entire face. "How about no. Now if you would just," I trailed off, pushing him back forcefully so I could sit up. "What are you in here for, anyway?"

He grinned and crossed his legs, pulling out a small pocket knife and began mindlessly flipping it opened and closed, "Hm," he tapped his chin with the knife, "Nothing in particular," he replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Then why did you wake me up? I happen to enjoy sleep."

"Dreaming about me?" He offered suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoffed, "You wish,"

BB leaned forward, "I do wish, actually. I also wish one day you'll accept me in my proposal to be mine,"

I shifted uncomfortably, "B-"

"I know!" He interjected, throwing his hands up, "I know. For some damn reason you're keen on getting to know a person before you become 'involved' with them,".

I grinned, "By George, I think he's got it!"

He suddenly turned serious, "However maybe we can act more civilized to one another here. Maybe more like friends?"

I was speechless, "Friends? Here? Why?"

Now BB did something I never thought I'd see him do; he shifted uncomfortably. BB shifted uncomfortably. What.

"I have a reputation to uphold, you see? I'm the big bad scary orphan who hates everyone but himself. And, truth be told; I really do hate everyone," his eyes roamed across the room and he fidgeted with his knife more, "But you.." He paused, "I like you. As I've said before, I don't have a clue as to why I like you. I find you interesting. At least, more interesting than my play toys." He inhaled deeply, "And since you seem so set on wanting to get to know me more, we could meet up here in secret every other day or something and..." He waved his hands around, attempting to search for the right word, "Talk,"

Endless silence seemed to stretch forever between the two of us as I processed his words. _Again with this? Is he serious? I don't know if I can trust him_. I crawled forward some and sat on my legs in front of him. He looked at me, confused but made no movements. I reached out and held his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he brought a hand up and covered mine with it, attempting to pull my hand away. I growled slightly and held his face tighter. He seemed to get the message and went along with what I was doing, however, he continued to glare. We stayed like that for a while, staring intently into one another's eyes, looking for any sign of mischief or mirth.

Eventually I sat back and sighed, seeing nothing but sincereness and confusion adorn his face. "I... Suppose we could do that. I see no harm in it for now,"

A small smile ghosted across his features, "Perfect. Now, throughout the rest of the house- including during English we have to act as we did before, full of hatred and sexual tension,"

I choked on the air the moment those words left his mouth. He cackled loudly and stood, turning back on all of my lights, waterfall and stereo. I stood as well, plopping myself down on the couch, sitting Indian style.

BB also joined me on the couch, sitting with his back leaning against the armrest, "Amazing CD, by the way. Three Days Grace happens to be one of my favorite bands," he grinned wickedly, "I'm a big fan of 'Animal I Have Become',"

I couldn't help but be shocked, "You like Three Days Grace?"

He nodded vigorously, "Of course. I also like bands like Chevelle, Disturbed and Korn,"

I gasped, "BB," he hummed in response, "I think I love you,"

He smiled, an actual, true, not creepy or perv-like smile. "I told you you would. It's only a matter of time now," he teased in a sing-song voice.

I lightly slapped his arm, glaring at him. He met my glare with a grin, and slowly, I felt my glare begin to falter. Eventually I grinned along with him and shook my head, "You know, I always kind of thought that I would hate your guts. But, you actually don't seem entirely psychotic,"

He threw a lopsided smile my way, "Yeah, just don't let the rest of the orphans hear you say that,"

I chuckled and mock-saluted him, "Scout's honor!" He snickered faintly. A gnawing feeling began to grow in the back of my mind as I wondered why he acts like such a dick to the other residents. I took the moment of silence between us and worked up the courage to ask, "Say, BB," I began, "Why do you act the way you do towards others?"

His smile fell, and he looked away from me, staring at the carpeted floor under him. He was silent for a long time before he spoke, "That's kind of personal,"

I leaned forward and lightly grabbed his arm, "I'm aware. That's why I'm asking. So we can get to know each other better, remember?" I dropped my voice, "I told you my past," _Or at least a fabricated version of it_, I added in my head, "I think it's only right if I know yours,"

He shifted and glanced at me, his eyes narrowing slightly, "I said that's personal," he growled out.

I huffed, crossing my arms, "B. This is your idea after all, I can go back to hating you. It won't bother me either way,"

Slience fell between us. Neither one moved or said a word. Eventually, BB turned to face me and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "I wasn't always like this, y'know." He began saying, his voice low, "I used to be a little like you, actually. I had a good friend by the name of A. I never got to know his real name, though, as we never found it important," He opened his eyes, and I could see them soften slightly, "We did everything together, and even bunked rooms. He was L's successor at the time, so he had a lot of weight put on his shoulders. Too much weight," he frowned suddenly and clenched his fists, his voice slowly escalating, "That goddamn L pushed him too far. All he wanted was to be a normal guy! Not to have to worry about being the top of the line all the time! He just wanted friends that he could call family. Hell, he would always go on about how he wanted a girlfriend to settle down and have tender moments with. That was his dream! To settle in a house after he left the orphanage, find a steady job and meet someone he wanted to spend the rest of his nights with," He paused to breathe, and I could see his eyes become glassy, "But L," he dropped his head, his hair falling over his face, "L broke him. Sent him over the edge. I-I remember I was walking back to our room with a jar of jam, intending to share with him," his shoulders began to shake lightly and I could hear his voice crack ever so slightly, "I opened the door and... And... There he was. Body swinging from the goddamn fan. He couldn't take the pressures of being L so he killed himself," One by one tears dropped from his face. I sat there, completely flabbergasted, unsure of what to say. "Ever since then," he continued, "I've blamed L for A's death. I never wanted to get close to anyone else in fear of that happening again. Therefore I reacted in the only way I knew how; anger. I became angry at everyone who was happier than I was. '_Why should they be happy when I can't?_', I often I asked myself. And because of this, I set up a façade so no one would want to get close to me so I wouldn't get hurt again,"

Without thinking, I climbed onto his lap wrapped my arms around his torso and burried my face into his chest. He was still for a long time before he eventually enfolded his arms around my shoulders, pulling me harder into him. My heart shattered hearing his story. Normally, I wouldn't be moved by things like that. But for some reason, that hit home. Perhaps it was the amount of emotion within his words. I wasn't entirely sure. But I was sure that my heart went out for him.

"I-I didn't know," I stuttered out, my voice slightly muffled from his shirt, "I'm so sorry BB," I pulled back and looked him dead in the eye, cupping his face with both of my hands, "I understand now. There's no need to worry. I wouldn't ever do that to you. L's successor or not," I leaned in for another hug, this time wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and sighed as his arms circled around my waist.

We were motionless for a long while before a gnawing feeling in the back of my mind made me pull back, "So," I began, not able to meet his eyes, "Were you serious about the whole 'watching me' thing earlier?"

He only laughed and pulled me back into our hug.

We stayed in each other's embrace for what felt like hours that night, just listening to the music in the background. No words were needed to be said between us after that. We both understood that we both needed someone in our life. Our own A. Someone to call family. Hell, maybe something more. But that was all too far off in the future to see. The only thing that mattered was what was happening at the moment. And quite frankly, it's all we needed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The tides have turned~<em>**

**_Ahahaha, so yeah! Betcha didn't see that coming! xD_**

**_Anywho, sorry it's a little shorter than usual, the computer issues and the autocorrecting issues made it Hell to write. _**

**_My question still stands! What would you guys want to see happen in the future?_**

**_~JAFS signing off_**


	9. Let's Start This Off With A Bang

**Good news; _I'm not dead yet..._**

**Guys... I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever... A week after I posted my last chapter, my idiot best friend overdosed and went through some major health problems for the passed few months, quite literally worrying me sick. With the thought of him just about killing himself, I had been in no mood to write at all, of which I'm really sorry for****. I'm still recovering from the shock of it all honestly, so this chapter may not be the best chapter I've posted so far. But, seeing all of the kind words you guys've left behind is making me force this one out for you. :)**

**But anyways, off of my depressing life issues! The amount of reviews I recieved is just _astounding_! Just... thank you everybody! Your support is just inspiring and motivating(:**

**I will write responses to your reviews tomorrow, tonight I just want to get this up and posted for you guys!**

**So with the _Death Note_ OST on repeat, I give to you the latest chapter!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna fuck you like an animal<em>," His words came out in a low purr, slowly stalking his way closer to my chair, "_I wanna feel you from the inside_," I shivered involuntarily as he wrapped his fingers around my forearm, pulling me to my feet. His left hand cupped my cheek, while his right hand rested on my waist, "_My whole existence is flawed_," Gradually his hand slid from my cheek to my waist, "_You get me closer to God!_" Before I knew what was happening, his hands tightened around my waist, and he lifted me high into the air.

A small squeal escaped me, which was soon replaced by laughter, "Damn it B, if I knew you were gonna do _this _I never would have turned on that song!"

"I just can't help it. It really describes me y'know?" He stated suggestively, placing me back down on the ground.

A blush blossomed on my face at his words, "Yes, well... Let's just keep that to yourself, yeah?" I chuckled nervously and flopped down onto my couch.

He took the spot next to me and sigh dramatically, "When will you ever accept my feelings, Cynder? You leave me so wounded from your rejections,"

I raised my eyebrows disbelievingly, "Really now? If that's the case, you'd think you'd give it up."

He scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Ah, but who could turn down such a prize as yourself?" I pushed myself off of the couch, making his arm smack the cushions with a slight _thump_. "Cynder," He whined, "I was gonna take that chance to practice my seduction skills,"

Turning around, I bent over and jabbed a finger at his chest, "That's _exactly_ why I stood up," I leaned up and laughed softly, "Besides, it's gonna take more than a silver tongue to seduce me,"

A sly grin spread across his features, "What if I found another use for this 'silver tongue'?" I deadpanned, a furious blush crawling up my neck. I stayed silent, at a loss for words as a faint gnawing feeling spread down _there. _He stood and pulled me close to him, hands on either side of my face as he stared me dead in the eye, "So you _were_ thinking the same thing as me," Laughter erupted from him suddenly, startling me slightly, "You really _are _as big of a pervert as I am, aren't you?"

I ripped my face from his grasp and stared at the floor, "I-I wasn't-" I stuttered, "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort!"

He snorted, "Oh I'm sure. That's why you look like a tomato, right?"

I slapped his arm softly and growled, "No. It's just hot in here, that's all."

I peeked up at him through my hair, only to see him with his signature shit-eating grin plastered on his face, "Oh I do apologize, I didn't think my presence would make it _that _much hotter in here,"

_Is he serious?_ I thought incredulously_. _Slumping my shoulders slightly, I facepalmed. "I'm just gonna go for some air," I sighed, speed walking my way towards the door, "I don't care if you stay or go, but make sure you turn off everything, alright?"

Glancing behind me, I seen BB nod, flopping back down onto the couch. I practically flew down the stairs and out the door of the backyard, ignoring all of the curious glances being thrown my way. Once outside, I made my way towards an all to familiar tree and sat with my back leaning against it. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes, leaning my head back onto the trunk.

A few days have passed since BB's proposal, and things have been going surprisingly well. BB actually isn't entirely as sadistic and unreasonable as he first made himself out to be. He shows hints of a humorous side quite often, and almost _lives_ in a perverted state of mind. Which, I suppose, isn't unnecessarily unwanted, as it can lead to some pretty interesting conversations. Our relationship is slowly beginning to grow into a strong friendship, which is nice since I only consider two others in this house a friend. As promised however, we do keep up a false sense of hate for one another when outside of the attic. No one seems to suspect anything for now, not even Devon and Donovan. Speaking of which, I haven't seen since the day I lashed out. Nor have I even seen a demon. I'm beginning to wonder if they changed their minds about training me.

Shaking my head, I opened my eyes and glanced around; children of varying ages sat in groups doing all sorts of diverse things. Sighing, I stretched out my legs and brought my attention to the door of the house where a certain raven-haired boy was stepping out with a slice of cake. Kids immediately stopped talking and playing to fix their stares on L, as he sauntered his way towards me. Feeling a little flustered, I gave a small wave accompanied with an equally small smile. He gave a quick nod and crouched down next to me, sitting in that peculiar way of his.

"Hey L," I greeted.

"So this game of ours," He began, "You never answered me,"

I furrowed my brows, "What?"

He turned his head and stared me dead in the eye, "Did I win that night you imagined me in a sexual fantasy?"

All of the air escaped me the moment those words left his mouth. My eyes widened as my cheeks started to feel slightly warmer than usual, "I-I did no such thing,"

"Your blush says otherwise," He remarked with a smirk.

I pouted and stared at the ground, still watching him out of the corner of my eye, "The point of the game is love, I believe we said, not attraction. If that was the case, than we both would have lost. Remember?"

I watched as he nibbled on his thumb, "Those who often engage in acts from physical attraction tend to grow feelings that are more than skin-deep,"

I stayed silent as I took in his words. _Could that really be true? Can people fall in love just from doing... _that_ repeatedly? If that's the case, what will become if BB and I? Our friendship we have is pretty damn physical. Does that mean we'll...?_ I shook my head, refusing to finish that thought, _but what of L and I? I mean sure, we don't have much going on _now_, but if he's serious about this game, we could become something in the future. Maybe something serious. How would that work with my newfound demon hunting life? Ivan specifically said not to get mixed up in '_mundane affairs_', and yet here I am, worrying about _love_ of all things, _I scowled inwardly, _I really need to get my shit together, but maybe just physicality won't get in the way of things. Maybe-_

L's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "So was what Back-up said true? You're also playing this 'game' with him?"

I jumped slightly, momentarily forgetting he was there, "No. There's nothing to worry about, L. Only you and I are participating in this game,"

"He likes you, I'm sure you're aware of this?" L stated softly.

I nodded, stifling a laugh, "Yeah... he's not exactly the subtle type,"

"Just be careful around him. He's a lot smarter than he seems to be,"

I smirked at him, "Are you telling me to be careful because you care, or because you don't want news crews out here investigating?"

He shook his head, "Neither. It was just a warning, that's all,"

Sighing, I brought my gaze back up to him, "Hey, wanna let me have a piece of that cake?"

He stayed silent for the longest time, staring down at the slice of heaven on the plate in his hands. Eventually, he turned his head up towards me and mumbled out, "No way,"

I crossed my arms and repositioned myself so that my body was facing him, "But why? Sharing is caring, you know," Puffing out my cheeks, I gave him a small pout.

He pointed back towards the house, "There's some in the kitchen. If you want some, go get some,"

I groaned, "L, I don't think you get it. I don't want to go _get_ some. I'm too lazy,"

Spearing a chunk of cake with the fork, L held it out in front of me. I eyed him warily and slowly reached for the fork. The moment before I went to grab it, he pulled his hand back and popped the cake chunk into his mouth, a smirk gracing his porcelain features. I narrowed my eyes and lunged forward, taking him by surprise and knocking him backwards. His eyes widened and his hand holding the cake shot backwards, keeping it just out of my reach. I growled and stretched as far as I could to no avail. It was only at this moment I realized how we were positioned. Glancing down at L, his eyes were like saucers. I was stretched out over top of him between his legs, my breasts right beside his face. Both of his lanky legs were bent upwards, while one hand held out the cake and the other held him up slightly. _I seem to be getting into positions like this a lot, don't I? _I thought with a mental sigh. L's eyes rested on my breasts, still probably processing what just happened. Then all at once his cheeks lit up, as did mine. I pushed myself off of him with a quick apology. I stole a glance around the backyard; no one seemed to have noticed but a small group of twelve year-old girls who were giggling and pointing. I sighed with relief as I watched L push himself back up into his normal sitting position.

He kept his eyes trained on his cake, "Well that was unexpected," L stated before he began shifting his sitting position.

Before I could reply, I felt a strong push on my back, forcing me to fall forward. But of course where's the one place I land? L's cake. With a _smoosh_, I felt the icing of the cake and the cake itself stick onto my face. Leaning back up I gasped as I stared at L, who looked like he was on the verge of laughing. I glanced behind me and saw absolutely _no one_. Embarrassment flooded through me as I turned my attention back towards L.

He stood and motioned towards the house, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

I could feel my cheeks redden as the kids stared and laughed. Looking down at the ground, I couldn't meet any of their gazes. Following L's feet, he slowly led me passed the dining room, and down a hall. He stopped in front of a doorway leading into the kitchen, where he waved his hand towards the island in the center. L tailed behind me, and handed me a paper towel.

"Was there any reason as to why you decided to head face-first into my cake?" He asked with a slight hint of amusement.

I scoffed, "I didn't voluntarily chose to go bobbing for cake, someone pushed me." I began wiping one of my cheeks with the towel, hopping off of the counter to walk to the sink. Hearing slight shuffling behind me, I turned around and dropped my towel, holding a hand over my heart. L had moved so quickly behind me, I wasn't expecting him to be there, "Jesus, L. Don't scare me like that,"

He reached out a finger and wiped off a small bit of icing from my other cheek and slowly, almost teasingly licked it off. I watched with an open mouth as his eyes became half-lidded, "Such a shame," He began with a low tone, "To let all of this cake go to waste," He bend his head down so that his mouth was right by my ear, "Maybe I should just clean it myself?" Before I could react, a warm and wet feeling ran up my cheek. My eyes widened as I glanced over at him, he was licking his lips, watching me with a very intent gaze.

"L?" I breathed, "I would expect BB to do this sort of thing,"

He cupped my neck and brought my face back to his lips, continuously licking the remaining cake and icing off of my face. A familiar sense of warmth spread through me as his other hand rested on my waist. his tongue slowly trailed it's way down my cheek to my chaw line, where he gently began to place kisses. I gasped as I realized what he was doing.

_"Those who often engage in acts from physical attraction tend to grow feelings that are more than skin-deep_,"

Not wanting to be the one on the losing end, I pushed him backwards against the edge of the island, pinning him there with my hands on either side of him. Without wasting a moment, I ran the tips of my fingernails down the length of his torso while leaning in towards his neck. I locked my lips on the crook of his neck and slowly ran my teeth along the area.

He raised a tentative hand to the back of my head and released a small groan, "You caught on quick to what I was doing,"

I smirked and looked up at him, "I honestly wouldn't of if you didn't say what you did earlier. I'm a bit skeptical about the logic behind it, but I'm not taking any chances,"

He glanced down at me, his eyes still slightly foggy, "I've got several cases I really need to work on, I honestly only left my room for cake,"

Running a hand over his torso I gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, "Aw," I whined softly, "This was just getting fun, too. How about we kick off our game with a bang, hmm? I know you're supposed to be the all-work, few-emotion detective here, but," I sighed dramatically, throwing my arms around him, "Everyone needs a break every now and then,"

He stayed quiet for a while, contemplating my words. I could see his inner turmoil from my offer. Honestly, I have no intentions of going all the way with him. Not yet, anyway. My offer is merely a head start into the game. If he accepts my offer, it means that he either does care about me more than his work, or he's just got the same hormones as me that can be used against him. However, if he refuses, that puts me at a slight disadvantage. Meaning that his work is in the front of his mind. Basically saying that he'll be harder to get into emotionally. And besides, it's just about noon. Which means that the cooks will be arriving soon to make lunch, so we couldn't get too far into anything anyways. But this is also slightly risky for me too, if he plays his cards right, he could end up with the advantage over me. Or if all goes to the worst, we'll both get nowhere.

The time stretched endlessly between us before finally, L lifted me from under my arms and placed me on top of the island. I grinned devilishly as he began licking, nibbling and kissing my neck. I curled my toes and tossed my head back, relishing the feeling of his lips over my collar bone. One hand trailed up my side and ghosted over my right breast as the other rubbed small circles onto my left thigh.

Using one hand to push his head back gently, I forced him to look me in the eye, "I'm quite pleased you agreed to this,"

He leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching before breathing out, "Normally I'm not partial to physical contact of any kind," He released a breathless laugh, "But I've put my pride on the line, and I _hate _losing."

"Normally," I began, mocking him, "I wouldn't get _this _physical with anyone I don't know that well, but _my_ _pride_ is also on the line. This is a game of pride between you and I, and _neither _one of us want to lose,"

Quickly, I closed the gap between us, locking our lips together. At first, we were both nervous, tentatively applying pressure to one another. But gradually, my bravery grew with each passing moment. Gingerly, I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan from L. As he opened his mouth, I took the chance to wrap my legs around his waist and pull his body up against mine. Our lower regions clashed a bit harder than I expected them to. I pulled away and lolled my head back, moaning in the process. L hunched forward, burying his face into the crook of my neck, emitting a moan of his own. I leaned backwards on my hands as L gingerly pushed himself harder against me, seemingly experimenting. He lifted his head, watching with a curious expression as I moaned again and snaked my arms back around his neck. I pulled him back towards my lips and resumed where we left off, all the while he took the opportunity to continue his assault with his groin.

_He tastes like he smells, _I thought fleetingly, _sweet_.

I ran my hand slowly down his shirt, painting a mental picture of what he'd look like half-naked. I felt every contour on his chest and stomach, and surprisingly enough, he felt as thin as he looks, underlined with a slight bit of muscle. Breaking awake from the kiss, I trailed my lips along the shape of his jaw line. Eventually, I worked my way down his neck and onto his collar bone, where I bit down, leaving a mark that would last a day or two. Pulling back, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt, looking at his face for any signs for me to stop. His face was as flushed as I felt, but otherwise gave no indication. With one swift move, I pulled his shirt off over his head and laid it down beside me. I gasped and reached out to caress his body. As BB was in my dream a little while back, L was _toned_! While he didn't have muscles out the wazoo, he had definition, and hell, that was perfectly fine with me.

I glanced upwards at him to see him staring down at me, most likely gaging my reaction to his body. I smiled up at him and kissed his chest. His hands found their way under my shirt, where they ran across my stomach, and crawled upwards teasingly. I shivered from the cold feel of his hands. I ran my thumb over His left nipple and grinned when I felt him shiver. Working up a little more courage, I ran my other thumb over the other neglected nipple. Getting the same reaction, I took one of the nipples and gently pinched it, meanwhile running my hand down towards his stomach.

L groaned and ghosted his hands across my breasts, taking me by surprise. I moaned slightly, looking up at him in the eye. Without any warning, L lifting my shirt up over my head, and tossed it next to his shirt. I blushed and looked away from him as he examined my torso. He reached out with his hands and placed one over my left collar bone, cupping my cheek with the other. Cautiously, his fingers danced down, toying with the edge of my bra. I gave a nod of go-ahead, and he plunged his fingers into my left cup. I moaned as his long slender fingers traced the under half of my breast, his palm just barely grazing my sensitive bundle of nerves. He bent over and captured my lips with his once more, circling his fingers around my nipple. He removed his hand from my bra and pulled back from our kiss, almost making me whimper from the loss of contact. L hooked his fingers on the underside of my bra, flicking it upwards so that my breasts were exposed.

I gasped at the sudden change of temperature that hit my body. With no hesitation, L leaned down and left behind feathery-like kisses all around my right breast. Then, all at once he took my pink bundle of nerves into his mouth, whilst kneading my neglected breast with his hand. I arched my back and moaned loudly, running my hands through L's wild hair. I could feel his tongue swirl around my nipple, and _damn_ it felt amazing. L enticed another moan out of me before releasing my nipple.

With a pant he met my eyes once more, "You know," He chuckled, "You shouldn't be so loud,"

I glared and panted, "Yeah, well maybe if you wouldn't do stuff like that I wouldn't be so loud,"

An evil grin spread across his face, "What? Do you mean this?"

Before I could stop him, he leaned down and took my other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other. I bit my lip to keep another moan down, lest we be heard. _How long have we been in here? _I wondered, slightly worried, _the chefs could come in at any minute now._

"L," I moaned, "L, I need-" I must've sounded so pathetic at the moment, panting like a damn dog, "What time is it?" I managed to breathe out after a few tries.

L pulled back from my breast and pulled out his phone from his back pocket, holding it by his thumb and index finger. _  
><em>

Pushing a button, the phone lit up and displayed 11:56 A.M. Gasping, I pulled my bra back down over my breasts. Pushing L backwards slightly I hopped off of the island and went to go reach for my shirt. Slipping it back on, I tossed L his. Besides his hair being a little messier than usual and his cheeks sporting a fine coat of red, L looked virtually unchanged from our actions. I, however, don't know if I could say the same.

"As much as I would simply _adore _spending more time doing... what we were," I stated softly, feeling slightly embarrassed, "The chefs could be coming in here any minute to make lunch,"

L nodded, walking closer towards me, "Yes, I thought about that too. But honestly, I didn't care. This game of ours, it's pretty fun,"

I chuckled, still a little breathless, "Now that's just your dick talking," Feeling brave, I reached down and gave a quick pat on 'Little L'. L groaned in response, and I muttered a quick apology.

Not a second later, a trio of older Asian women in aprons walked through the doorway chattering about who-knows what. L and I said nothing, just watched as they walked by. Eventually, one of the ladies turned and noticed us standing off to the side. She jumped and held a hand over her heart, muttering something in another language. She looked between us with wide eyes.

After a moment of silence, she bowed, "Master L," and turned back to the other two women, who had already started preparing lunch. L placed a hand on the small of my back and led me out the door into the hallway.

"Well," I began with a smirk, "Feel anything yet, L?"

He placed a thumb in his mouth, and muttered, "You mean besides feeling unsatisfied?"

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Hey! I thought I did good in there. Kinda hard to please a guy _to that point _with their pants still on,"

He leaned down low and muttered into my ear, "That's okay. Our game isn't finished yet. Unless you felt something back there,"

I scoffed, "You mean aside from pleasure? Nope. Like I told B, it's gonna take more than that to seduce me,"

L hummed in response, chewing on his thumb with a newfound vigor, "So Back-up _is _attempting to seduce you?"

Not understanding what he's getting at, I cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, although you've hit farther than he has, and that's _only _because my pride's on the line here in our game. If it weren't for that, you'd get no farther than what you could dream,"

He nodded, smirking, "The same goes to you, Cynder." Without another word, L turned and walked off down the hall, leaving me alone.

Turning in the other direction, I jogged upstairs towards my room. Unlocking the door, I flipped on the lights and stole a quick glance at myself in the mirror; my hair was slightly frizzy, and my cheeks were- as BB so kindly put it- as red as a tomato. But other than that, I was no worse for wear than L. Quickly snatching clothes from my dresser, I sauntered down the hall to the showers. Stepping through the doors, I was surprised to find it actually inhabited by some of the girls here. Not paying any mind to them, I quickly stepped into one of the corner showers and turned the water on. Pulling the curtain shut behind me, I shed my clothes and threw them over the wall railing. I sighed in content and began thinking about our kitchen escapade.

_Has L ever done that with anyone before? _I thought with genuine curiosity. He seemed to know what he was doing, albeit a little nervously at first. Most likely not. He said so himself, _Normally I'm not partial to physical contact of any kind, _which I'm assuming means he's never even touched anyone like that. I stifled a giggle, _or has been touched like that_.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and scrubbed my face with soap, loving the scent of it. A cold shudder suddenly passed through my spine as I felt like I was being watched. I snapped my eyes open and scanned the stall I was in. Seeing no one, I peeked out from behind the curtain, half expecting to see BB hiding out somewhere. Both of the stalls next to me were empty, as were the ones across from me. Brushing it off as paranoia, I continued bathing. Moments later, a feeling of something akin to a hand ran down the length of my hair. My breath hitched and my eyes went wide. With a small ounce of courage, I spun around only to see nothing but air.

A shaky sigh left me, _maybe I'm just imagining it. _I lifted a quivering hand up the my forehead and closed my eyes, _I haven't been getting enough sleep lately._

Opening my eyes, I turned around to grab my wash rag, only to stop dead in my tracks. Gangling and grotesque were the only two words that came to mind. It had to have been around 7 feet tall, with inky black skin that seemed to constantly be dripping off, only to evaporate the moment it touched ground. It's head was nothing more than a skull that seemed to have an endless smile completed with razor sharp looking fangs. Two curled ram horns adorned the side of it's head. It's body looked like it had been placed on a medical torture device and stretched for far too long; it's seven fingers and arms were much too long for it's body, as were it's claw-like feet.

It stood hunched over in the corner of the shower, watching me with red, hungry eyes.

One word came to mind at that moment; _RUN._

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! Again I'm so dreadfully sorry for the wait. I'm also sorry that this chapter is meh. The next chapter will hopefully be way better~<strong>

**But as always, my question still stands of what you guys wanna see in future chapters, blah blah blah.**

**I'm gonna go yell at my still-hospitalized idiot.**

**~JAFS signing off**


End file.
